Tout finira bien, je te le promets
by Itaori
Summary: Mathilde Kise, élève au collège Teiko, manageuse de l'équipe de basketball, va apprendre une nouvelle qui va bouleverser sa vie entière. Il faut absolument qu'elle oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour ne pas avoir mal. Son frère est là pour la rassurer, et lui promet que "tout finira bien". OC x Kasamatsu (les genres sont Romance et Drama, mais il y a aussi de l'humour c:)
1. Prologue

**Heeey! De retour non pas pour la suite de Je demande pardon à Dieu, mais bien pour une nouvelle fic! Je posterai un chapitre par jour si tout ce passe bien, et donc j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Cette fic est écrite pour ma meilleure amie, c'est la deuxième. (Gros bisoux à ma Kupo! 3)**

 **C'est plus ou moins un point de vue interne, mais en troisième personne.**

 **OC x Kasamatsu**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1: Prologue

Elle, là. Juuuuuuuuuste là. La grande, brune, aux yeux indigo.

Elle s'appelle Mathilde Kise. Et vous savez qui c'est?

ET BAH C'EST L'HEROINE! SINON POURQUOI JE L'AURAIS PRESENTEE BORDEL?!

Elle tient ses cheveux bruns de son père, alors que son frère tient ses cheveux blonds de sa mère. Ses yeux devaient être bleus, tous comme sa mère, mais sans raisons apparentes, ils ont virés au bleu-violet.

Ceux de son frère étaient sensés être marrons comme ceux de son père, mais ont virés aux dorés.

Elle était sa petite soeur de un an de moins, même si n'importe qui pourrait croire l'inverse. De plus elle avait commencer l'école un an plus tôt que les autres enfants, ce qui la faisait se retrouver dans la même classe que lui.

"POUSSEZ-VOUS DU CHEMIN, BORDEL!"

Ça, c'était elle. Encore en retard, comme d'habitude. Elle arrive pile dans le collège au moment où ça sonne, et comme sa salle est au deuxième étage…

"Ah! Mathilde, est-ce que tu aurais deux minutes pour un sondage…

-PAS LE TEMPS SEI, POUSSE-TOI!"

"Sei", comme elle l'appelait, c'était Akashi Seijuro. Elle était assez proche de lui, dans le sens où elle avait été dans le même primaire que lui, un privé. Son frère avait été dans un public.

Elle connaissait donc des livres et des livres sur sa vie, car petite, elle adorait écouter comment «ça se passait» chez lui. L'inverse marchait aussi: à cette époque il ne connaissait MÊME PAS l'existence de la putain de game boy advance!

"Quelqu'un sait si Kise est là?

-PRESENTE! DESOLEE POUR LE RETARD!"

Le professeur de mathématiques ne dit rien, et son habitude se ressentait très bien. Mathilde alla s'asseoir comme chaque jour à côté de son camarade de classe, Midorima Shintaro. Et qu'est-ce qu'il la faisait rire, celui-là. Même sans faire exprès!

Enfin, j't'explique: quand tu arrives en retard, et que tu t'assois à côté d'un mec qui a un arrosoir entre les cuisses, c'est pas qu't'as envie de rire, mais c'est qu't'as envie de te rouler par terre!

"Tu es encore en retard, hein? Tu aurais dû prendre ton objet chanceux du jour: un déodorant qui sent l'orange sanguine.

-Sérieusement…? Tu as regardé mon horoscope, toi?

-C-C'était parce qu'il était juste avant le mien! Ce n'est pas comme si…"

Elle pouffa. "Shin", comme elle l'appelait, avait vraiment un caractère démentiel. C'était son meilleur ami.

Bien sûr, elle s'entendait aussi très bien avec Akashi, mais c'était un ami d'enfance. Quant à Kuroko, c'était comme son petit frère.

Mais, Midorima, elle le connaissait par coeur. Elle savait lorsqu'il mentait, lorsqu'il cachait quelque chose, lorsqu'il était heureux (difficile à savoir, ça!), ou lorsqu'il était constipé. E-EUH JE VEUX DIRE ENRHUMÉ!

Une fois même, elle réussit à savoir qu'il était amoureux. C'était une fille timide, qui ne parlait pas à grand monde, mais qui avait toujours le sourire et les joues rouges. Elle était surtout coréenne, et donc avait un tout petit peu de mal avec le japonais.

Elle lui avait dit d'aller lui avouer ses sentiments, et il l'a fait! Et vous auriez dû être là pour voir ça!

Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais ils sont ensembles maintenant (même si on ne dirait ABSOLUMENT pas).

"Alors, ça se passe bien avec Hyuna?

-Me parle pas de ça!

-Pourquoi?

-Mais parce que!

-Rooooh…"

Soudainement, la cloche retentit. Mathilde se leva de sa place, puis partit à la machine à café. Elle en prit un, puis s'assit à la table "réservée" (oui cette table existe). Cette table, c'était celle que seul les membres de la génération miracle avait le droit d'occuper. Il y avait Murasakibara, Midorima, Ryouta, Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Momoi, et elle. Elle était leur manageuse, et aidait également aux entrainements.

"Tiens, salut Mathilde-chan.

-Salut, Tetsu."

Le-dit Tetsu s'assit aux côtés de notre héroïne, le milkshake à la main, puis lui sourit. Les milkshake à la vanille… À chaque fois qu'elle en voyait un, elle pensait tout de suite à lui.

"À chaque fois que je vois un milkshake à la vanille, je pense à toi.

-Ah? D'accord. Pourtant j'en bois pas tant que ça.

-Oh si.

-… Alors, il parait que tu déménages à la fin de l'année?

-Hm. Mais Ryouta m'a dit que vous aussi, c'est vrai?

-Yep! Nous on part à Kanagawa, pour aller au lycée Kaijo.

-Oh, alors on ne sera pas loin. On pourra se revoir.

-Je l'espère.

-MATHIIIIIIIIIIILDE-ONEE-SAN!"

Avant de pouvoir se retourner pour tenter ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie d'éviter la tornade blonde se jetant sur elle… La tornade blonde se jeta sur elle.

"C'est pas juuuuuuste! Je veux être dans ta classe! Je comprends rien au mathématiques! Je suis sûr que si on avait été à côtés, tu m'aurais dit la réponse! Hein? Tu me l'aurais dit? Bien sûr que tu me l'aurais dit? Hein? Tu me l'aurais dit? Evidemment!

-Bordel Ryoutaaaaaa! GAFFE A MON CAFÉ!"

Mathilde repoussa son frère, avant de remettre ses mèches derrière sa tête, parties se balader devant ses yeux. Kuroko sourit à la vue d'un parfait amour fraternel, puis tourna soudainement le regard vers Aomine arrivant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on demande pas aux mannequins d'en avoir dans le crâne, après tout.

-Parle pour toi, Aominecchi! C'est quoi ta dernière note en anglais, déjà?

-EUUUUUH cinq sur cent. Pourquoi, t'as un problème avec mes notes en anglais, le blond?!

-Moi je parle très bien anglais! Ecoute: HELLO MY NAME IS KISE RYOUTA, AND I AM VERY BEAUTIFUL. MY FRIEND AOMINE IS REALLY UGLY.

-TU SAIS QUE J'AI QUAND MÊME UN MINIMUM DE VOCABULAIRE ET QUE J'AI COMPRIS?"

Et VOILA. Ces deux-là se battent TOUT-LE-TEMPS. Il faut toujours qu'il y en ait un pour provoquer l'autre.

"AH PARDON je croyais que tu étais complètement DEBILE.

-REPETE, LE MINABLE?!

-J'ai dit que t'étais DEBILE.

-VIENS ON VA REGLER CA DEHORS!"

C'est alors que la panthère prit le pauvre chiot par le col, en balançant au passage un "salut" rapide aux deux abandonnés qu'il avait ignoré, partant vers la cour de récréation. Les deux abandonnés se regardèrent, puis rirent, avant de se calmer, voyant le grand arriver, des beignets à la main.

"Salut~

-Salut, Murasakibara-kun.

-Salut Sushi."

Ouais, elle l'appelait Sushi. C'était le jour où il s'était présenté à elle, et qu'il avait dit "Moi c'est Murasakibara Atsushi". Elle avait compris "Moi c'est Murasakibara Sushi", parce qu'il avait UN PUTAIN DE MAIUBO DANS LA BOUCHE!

Depuis ce jour, où elle écorcha son prénom en disant "Ravie de te rencontrer, Sushi!", elle l'appelle ainsi.

"Vous avez vu Aka-chin?

-Ce matin, oui. Il faisait un sondage dans les couloirs. Il va pas tarder je pense. Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai de l'argent à lui rendre."

Mathilde sourit. D'apparence, il avait l'air d'être une grosse brute, mais il avait quand même un caractère choupinou. Bizarre, mais choupinou. Ce qui le rendait comme ça, c'est le fait de toujours dire des choses évidentes à n'importe quel moment. Genre… "Tiens, il pleut". A CHAQUE FOIS qu'il pleut, il faut qu'il dise cette phrase.

"Et Midorima-kun, il est où?

-Euh… Sûrement avec le professeur."

Bien sûr elle mentait: évidemment qu'il était avec qui vous savez, mais elle avait promis la main sur le coeur à son meilleur ami qu'elle ne parlerait de ça à personne.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, le voilà qu'il arrive.

"Salut Midorima-kun.

-…"

Le vert s'assit sur une chaise en face de Kuroko. Des lueurs noires semblaient s'émaner de lui, et c'est donc ainsi que personne ne se décida à parler.

Le capitaine arriva, brisant le silence.

"Bonjour tout le monde.

-Salut Akashi-kun."

Mathilde fit un signe de tête et sourit. Murasakibara se contenta de lui donner son billet, avant de repartir vers sa salle de classe.

"À plus tard~

-On se voit à l'entrainement."

L'Akashi regarda Midorima la tête aplatie contre la table, puis sourit, avant d'entendre la cloche sonner. Il repartit vers sa salle en faisant un signe de main.

C'est alors qu'on vit deux crétins se soutenant mutuellement par l'épaule revenir dans le hall. Kuroko annonça un "à plus tard", puis partit monter les escaliers.

"Ryouta, je t'avais dit d'arrêter de te battre avec Daiki…

-Mais j'y peux rieeeen! On a voulu frapper en même temps!

-Et bah PUTAIN je peux te dire que ça nique le tibia, ces conneries.

-Raah… T'as intérêt à pouvoir marcher, moi je te porte pas sur mon dos pour rentrer! À ce midi."

Mathilde, voyant la momie aux cheveux verts relever sa tête aux joues creuses, décida de l'attraper par le poignet, partant vers leur salle de classe, le regard tourné vers le couloir. Elle aimait bien faire semblant de faire la tête à Ryouta, comme ça il s'excusait plein de fois plus tard, et c'était juste TROP CHOU.

"Mathilde… Hyuna, elle…

-T'a quitté, MERCI JE CROIS QUE J'AVAIS DEVINÉ!

-Comment t'as fait?!

-Parce que je te connais par coeur."

Bon. Je pense qu'on a assez présenté. Maintenant, il est temps de passer à la "vraie histoire". La première partie de cette histoire. Celle qui a tout renverser.


	2. La dure révélation

Chapitre 2: La dure révélation

Tout ce bordel, ça commença le jour où elle n'arriva pas en retard. Le jour de ses examens de fins d'années de collège. Elle avait prit soin de prendre son objet chanceux du jour: Junjou Romantica tome 3.

"Tiens, salut Mathilde-chan.

-Salut, Kuroko.

-Tu es prête pour l'oral?

-Je stress un petit peu, mais ça va. Et toi?

-Je te dois de l'avouer, je crois que ça se voit. Je suis super stressé je ne tiens plus debout.

-Je vois ça, oui..."

Mathilde sourit, puis rit légèrement. Kuroko sourit, puis il fut appelé. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance, puis attendit son tour.

Lorsqu'il revînt, elle entra, puis fit son oral, le sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi était-elle contente? Parce qu'après leurs oraux, ils allaient tous pique-niquer au stade en herbe du coin.

Sans réellement savoir... Savoir qu'une telle chose allait arriver, ça lui donnait envie de profiter d'un instant présent. C'était sans aucune doute LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE!

"Merci, et au revoir!"

Elle sortit de sa salle d'examen, puis rejoignit les autres dans la cour. Ils étaient tous là, le sourire aux lèvres, et ça faisait plaisir.

"Allez Mathilde, on attend plus que toi!

-J'arrive, Daiki!"

Sans réfléchir, elle courut, et se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

Ah... Le bonheur. C'est chaud, c'est doux, et c'est agréable.

Le malheur, c'est triste, c'est froid. Mais ça l'ait encore plus lorsque ça vient stopper le bonheur. Ça devient effrayant.

TOUT COMME LORSQUE TU VOIS UN POINT DE PEINTURE NOIRE SUR TON MUR, QUE TU DECIDES DE LE REPEINDRE DONC TU ES CONTENTE PARCE QUE TU ADORES PEINDRE MAIS QUE TU VOIS ENSUITE QUE C'EST UNE PUTAIN D'IMMENSE ARAIGNEE!

"On va aller au magasin juste là, Ryouta et moi. On a rien emmené.

-Tu me payes, Aominecchi?

-Quoi?!

-RYOUTA JE T'AVAIS DIT DE PREPARER TON PUTAIN DE DEJEUNER CE MATIN BORDEL DE MERDE TU FAIS VRAIMENT CHIER!

-Ça va, ça va, excuse-moi Mathilde-onee-san...

-… C'est bon, je plaisante. Tiens, voilà 1000 yens.

-Merci, mais je n'en ai pas besoin, j'ai déjà...

-PRENDS!

-OK, OK!"

Mathilde sourit à la vue de son frère prendre le billet, avant se recevoir un bisou sur la joue. Le blond partit avec son ami, avec qui il commença à discuter.

"On va s'installer sur les bancs, là-bas?

-Yep!"

Mathilde sourit, puis suivit Akashi qui guida le groupe jusqu'aux bancs. Là, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, rirent. Les deux échappés revinrent un peu plus tard, puis se joignirent à la mêlée.

Le repas se fit en riant, en pouffant, et même en s'étouffant pour certains. C'est juste lorsqu'on s'amuse qu'on ne se doute pas de ce qu'il peut arriver. Et c'est pour ça qu'il y a des instants où l'on observe le ciel, ressentant au fond de nous que quelque chose ne va pas au moment même où l'on s'amuse. Comme si... Quelque chose de précieux pour nous... N'était en fait pas réel. Mais bon. Oublions ça, et passons un bon moment, à la place.

Les au revoir furent longs, surtout pour celui de Ryouta et Aomine. (nan mais, sans mentir, ça se voit TELLEMENT que finalement ils s'aiment bien. Même si… Bon au fil du temps de cette année, Aomine était vraiment devenu prétentieux et distant avec les gens). Celui d'Akashi et Midorima fut également un peu long, mais ce fut celui de Mathilde et Midorima qui fut le plus long.

"Tu vas me manquer... Un peu.

-Tu sais, on habitera pas si loin l'un de l'autre.

-P... Promets-moi qu'on se reverra alors! Promets-le!

-Euh... Je te le promets."

Midorima sourit POUR SA PUTAIN DE PREMIÈRE FOIS! Mathilde sourit, puis tourna soudainement la tête, ses lèvres se retournant, sentant ses larmes monter.

"B-Bon, on doit y aller, Ryouta! Papa et maman doivent nous attendre! À bientôt j'espère, tout le monde.

-Oui, papa maman nous attendent, c'est ça...

-Comment ça, "c'est ça"?!

-R-Rien..."

Ryouta sourit tristement, puis suivit sa petite sœur adorée. Soudainement, un "attend!" la retint. Elle se retourna les yeux rouges, observant le sourire du capitaine de Rakuzan.

"Tu me manqueras, Mathilde.

-... Toi aussi tu me manqueras, Akashi…

-Il y a plutôt intérêt."

Mathilde perdit le sourire quelques instants, puis le regagna lorsqu'elle le vit sourire, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle s'essuya les yeux, puis sourit avant de partir.

C'était plutôt perturbant. Evidemment qu'il avait dit ça pour rire, mais… Sa voix n'était tellement pas humoristique… Elle était plus froide. Et c'était comme si… Ça n'avait pas été lui pendant un instant.

"Bon on y va, Ryouta?! J'ai un cil dans l'oeil, il faut que je me l'enlève."

Ryouta rit, puis tous deux repartir vers chez eux.

"Tu peux avouer que tu as pleuré Mathilde-onee-san, tu sais!

-J'AI PAS CHIALE!

-Moi aussi j'ai pleuré!

-OUAIS MAIS PARCE QUE T'ES UNE PEDALE!

-C'est pas gentiiiiil!

-Je plaisante, Ryouta... Tu es courageux d'avouer tout ça."

Mathilde sourit, puis embrassa son frère sur la joue. Ce dernier sourit, puis tous deux rentrèrent chez eux.

"PAPA, MAMAN, ON EST RENTRES!

-Crie pas...

-Pourquoi?

-Pour rien... Bon, je... Je vais finir mes cartons! Tu viens Onee-san? J'ai besoin de toi pour décrocher mon poster de Kagamine Rin.

-Et moi j'ai besoin de toi pour me décrocher celui de Jin.

-Jin qui?

-KIM SEOKJIN, UN PUTAIN DE CHANTEUR COREEN, NAN MAIS TU CONNAIS PAS?

-Euuuuh... SI JE CONNAIS, TOTALEMENT!

-BIEEEEEN..."

Ryouta s'éloigna, les gouttes de sueurs froides sur le front. Mathilde sourit, puis partit dans la cuisine prendre une pomme. Elle était tout-de-même songeuse pour l'absence de ses parents, puis ce doute fut estompé lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

"Ah, vous êtes déjà rentrés!

-Bah et vous, où vous étiez?

-Au travail, bien sûr. Désolés du retard.

-Bon, je vais faire mes valises! Mathilde, soit gentille et apporte une orange à ton père.

-D'accord."

La mère déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de partir vers sa chambre. Cette dernière sourit, avant d'apporter une orange à son père.

"Merci. Ryouta! J'espère que tu es prêt, on part dans une heure! Tu peux aller aider ton frère?

-Ok."

Mathilde se leva de sa chaise, puis monta jusqu'à la chambre de Kise. Il le vit ranger ses manga avec précisions, rangeant shojo d'un côté et shonen de l'autre, sans oublier ce fameux yuri qu'elle n'ouvrira PUTAIN DE JAMAIS.

"Tu veux de l'aide Ryouta?

-Oh, ça ira. Par contre, est-ce que tu peux monter sur la table et prendre le poster, toi qui est moins lourde, s'il-te-plaît?"

Mathilde obéit, puis donna le poster de la Vocaloid en maillot de bain à son frère. Ce dernier répondit par un merci et un sourire, puis partit ensuite décrocher le poster de Jin de sa sœur après avoir finit de ranger ses manga.

"Merci, Ryouta.

-De rien mais c'est pas gratuit!

-Enfoiré."

Mathilde soupira, puis donna un billet de 1000 yens à son frère. Celui-ci sourit, puis lui rendit.

"Tiens parce que moi aussi je t'en dois!

-Purée mais tu me fais perdre mon temps.

-Meeuuuuuh...

-Je plaisante."

Mathilde sourit, puis repartit au rez-de-chaussée se regarder la dernière vidéo de Squeezie. C'était un youtuber francophone, qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Par contre, même si elle se débrouillait en français, elle n'y comprenait rien.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, après avoir regardé du Squeezie, le dernier single des One Ok Rock, et un début de film américain, qu'ils partirent. Elle dit alors au revoir au mur où elle avait noté chaque année la taille de son frère à côté de la sienne, puis ils se mirent en voiture.

"Mettez tout à l'arrière, il y a déjà mes valises et celles de votre mère dans le coffre.

-D'accord."

Ryouta se mit à l'avant, conduisant, tandis que Mathilde s'installa à l'arrière aux côtés de sa mère, avec son portable pour regarder encore d'autres vidéos. Bien sûr pendant le trajet, et chanta avec son père, sa mère et son frère dans la voiture avec la radio, et parla également beaucoup avec eux.

Ce fut environ une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent.

"AAH~! DE L'AIR FRAIS!"

Ayant crier, Ryouta inspira un grand bol d'air pur, avant de se recevoir le journal du soir dans la gueule.

"Bonne soirée.

-Ouais, merci..."

Ryouta grogna dans son coin, tandis que Mathilde rit. Franchement, il faisait vraiment rire, son frère.

"Bon, rangez vos affaires. On va s'occuper des notre."

Mathilde sourit, acquiesça, puis monta ses affaires.

Elle s'arrêta en plein chemin, comme si quelque chose venait de changer subitement. Comme si toutes ses impressions qu'elle avait eu étaient belles et bien réelles.

C'était l'absence de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle pensait exister mais qui n'existait finalement pas. Cette impression, elle l'avait déjà eu quelques fois, surtout pendant qu'elle avait pique-niqué avec ses amis. Mais cette fois-ci… Ça paraissait plus que réel. Quelque chose venait de partir de sa vie, et elle en était sûre.

Mais quoi?

"Ryouta?

-Quoi?

-… Non rien."

Le grand frère regarda bizarrement sa petite soeur, elle se disant que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, heureusement. Elle prit ses valises, réfléchissant toujours. Elle alla dans la maison, observant l'espace vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait donc?

"Ça ne va pas…?

-Non, je ne sais pas… Une impression."

Ryouta sourit, regardant sa soeur, puis posa ses valises dans l'entrée. Mathilde posa les siennes, réfléchissant.

"Va choisir la chambre que tu veux, je prendrai l'autre.

-Et Papa et Maman?"

Tout ça fit tilt dans sa tête, à laquelle elle eu vite mal soudainement. Ces deux mots semblaient creux, vides, assez perdus dans ce vaste monde. Tout ça voudrait donc dire que ce sont les parents qui n'existent pas? Non, ce serait stupide, elle venait de les voir i minutes…

Pourtant, ça sonne bien réel.

"Dis-moi Ryouta.

-Oui…?

-Papa et Maman… Ils sont bien là, hein?

-…"

La seule réponse visuelle fut une morsure de lèvres, dénonçant son stress et le fait qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il commença bien quelques syllabes, mais qui ne furent jamais continuées. Elle le regarda, étonnée.

"Eumh… E-Ecoute, Mathilde… On m'a dit que si un jour tu me posais cette question… Il fallait que je te réponde non.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Explique-moi, Ryouta…

-E-Euhm… Mathilde, je… Papa et Maman sont morts… Depuis tes 8 ans.

-… Hein?

-On m'a dit de ne pas te le dire… Avant que tu ne le réalises toi-même, et… J-Je ne voulais pas trop t'inquiéter avec ça, alors… J'ai fais ce qu'on m'a dit…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dès le début?

-J-Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulais pas te faire mal…"

Ce fut long, très long, mais elle comprit. Tous ses souvenirs s'effacèrent, donnant place à de nouveaux, dans lesquels les visages de ses parents étaient absents. Plus aucuns souvenirs d'eux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, et forcément, ce fut un choc.

Puis... Plus rien.

Seulement des vagues noires ondulants dans ses souvenirs. Le visage de Ryouta semblait brûler au loin, dans ce qu'elle semblait apercevoir. Le visage de ses parents souriaient, mais elle ne pouvait les toucher.

Tout était noir, absolument tout. Juste une petite lumière brillait au loin. Elle décida de s'en approcher, pour la toucher...

"AAH!"

Aussitôt, on la calma. Elle se re-saisit, observant ce blond lui sourire à côté, et des femmes inconnues.

"Qu'est-ce que...

-Vous vous sentez bien? Ne vous brusquez pas trop.

-Quoi? Où suis-je?

-À l'hôpital. Vous avez seulement dormi une demi-journée."

Les deux infirmières se regardèrent, souriantes, puis s'éloignèrent.

"Ryouta… Tu pourrai m'expliquer un peu… Mieux s'il-te-plaît?

-D'accord…"

Le grand frère s'assit sur la chaise à côté, puis sourit à sa petite soeur.

"Il y a… Des gens que je consultais pour toi. On m'avait dit que si tu te mettais à crier, il fallait que je te crie "papa et maman vont bien!" jusqu'à ce que tu sois calmée. Mais à la place, tu t'es t'évanouie avant, et... Je t'ai récupérée, je t'ai amenée ici...

-...

-J'aurais du te dire que tu avais des problèmes, tout ça... C'est de ma faute..."

Ryouta posa sa tête sur Mathilde, puis lui prit la main. Il commença doucement à pleurer, puis Mathilde suivit.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je te promets! Pleure pas, p-pédale!"

Ryouta s'essuya les yeux, puis sourit de toutes ses dents, les perles d'eau encore accrochées à ses cils.

"Je ne suis pas une pédale!

-Oui, tu es tout sauf ça…

-Sache que je serai toujours là pour te supporter, Mathilde. Je t'aime, tu sais.

-Je t'aime aussi... Merci d'être là pour moi. Rien que d'y penser, je... J'ai peur, tu sais.

-Tout finiras bien, je te le promets."

Ainsi, les grandes vacances furent de tout repos. Eux deux passèrent tout le mois de juillet ensembles, à sortir au ski, aux restaurants, à la piscine (en hiver ma gueule!)… Ils firent également beaucoup d'activité différentes, histoire de se défouler. Des cours de sport, de la danse, du chant à casser les vitres de chez eux, et de la wii. C'était peut-être rien, mais pour elle c'était tout. Passer du temps avec son frère, c'était le meilleur.

Le second mois, Ryouta dû partir à New York pour sa carrière de mannequin. C'était un endroit où elle aurait tellement aimé aller, elle en était verte de jalousie. C'est en voyant ça qu'il lui promis de l'y emmener les prochaines grandes vacances. Chaque jour il lui envoyait des messages décrivant ses activités, et tout semblait se passer pour le mieux.

On ne va pas cacher qu'elle avait du mal à s'habituer à tout ça. La maison vide, plus personne à voir.

Mais bon, d'un certain côté, elle était contente d'avoir pu résoudre un problème qu'elle avait. Elle se sentait libre, légère, comme délivrée d'une prison froide. Et ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais son stress était tombé d'un coup. Elle se sentait mieux, et n'avait pas des moments de blanc dans ses pensées.

Elle était contente d'avoir oublié.

Et encore mieux, aujourd'hui on était la veille de la rentrée. Elle allait pouvoir faire de nouvelles connaissances, style des filles moins PIMBÊCHES qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à sa vie amoureuse. Combien de fois va-t-elle répéter que les seules personnes au monde avec qui elle décidera de se marier seront soit Jin des BTS, soit Ryuu Tsuji de Special A, c'est pas compliqué! Y'a que deux choix!

Ça lui rappelait un peu celles qu'elle avait rencontrées au collège, comme euh… Enfin, elle n'avait pas d'exemples en tête, elle ne se souvenait plus de qui elle avait réellement rencontré là-bas.

Aussi rencontrer d'autres amis, des nouveaux profs, des nouveaux voisins, une nouvelle équipe de basket…

Tout semblait être parfait.

Puisqu'elle avait tout oublié toute trace de passé. Elle s'était efforcée de se souvenir de son frère, et seulement lui. C'était le seul qui l'avait aidé après tout.

En même temps que d'avoir oublié ses parents, elle avait également oublié toutes traces de personnes qui étaient susceptibles de lui faire rappeler une potentielle existence de ces deux personnes.

Ah! Et Kise allait rentrer le soir même. Elle était si impatiente de l'attendre qu'elle avait déjà préparé le dîner pour lorsqu'il rentra alors qu'il n'était que 15h. Elle voulait tellement le voir, lui parler de plein de chose, qu'il lui raconte tout en face d'elle.

Alors elle s'assit dans le salon, devant son ordi, et se commença une petite partie d'Undertale.

Bon, on a eu les présentations, la partie tristes de sa vie, maintenant on va peut-être passer à la partie joyeuse? PARCE QUE BORDEL CA ME MANQUE DE FAIRE DE L'HUMOUR!

Bref, Kise rentra blablabla voyage new york blablabla le dîner est prêt blablabla j'ai fait ci et ça BLABLABLA

Alors, après avoir passer la meilleure soirée qu'elle n'ait jamais passée avec son frère, elle monta dans sa chambre, préparant son sac, puis se laissa partir vers le pays des rêves. Là où elle pouvait revoir ses parents, même si elle ne voulait pas forcément les voir.

Et, dans son sommeil, elle souffla qu'elle avait hâte de rencontrer beaucoup de monde.


	3. Des retrouvailles… Inattendues

**Heey! Je suis désolée pour ce long retard, et je suis également désolée d'avoir fait un chapitre aussi long ^^' enfin bref, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3: Des retrouvailles… Inattendues.

Alors elle se leva, dans la bonne humeur. Elle regarda son réveil, indiquant 8h25. BAH OUAAAAIS NAN MAIS ATTEEEENDS si elle partait dans 20 minutes elle poserait le pied dans la lycée pile quand ça sonnera! C'était parfait 20 minutes!

Elle prit son sac, s'habilla, et partit au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre une pomme et une brioche. Son frère, déjà parti parce qu'il voulait venir une demi-heure à l'avance ce -gentil- crétin, lui avait laissé un mot comme quoi elle pourrait le rejoindre devant le lycée.

Elle sourit, puis partit dans le salon allumer la télé pour regarder un épisode de JUNJOU ROMANTICA.

Une fois terminé, elle sortit, ferma la porte de chez elle, puis partit à l'arrêt de bus. Elle y monta, puis y descendit à l'arrêt de son nouveau lycée.

"AAAH DE L'AIR FRAIS!"

Respirooooons un grand coup parce que ça fait toujours du bien de changer d'air. Par contre, ça fait chier quand on se prend un JOURNAL sur la gueule.

"…

-'Scuse il m'a échappé.

-BORDEL MAIS TU FAIS CHIER!

-WO! ME GUEULE PAS D'SSUS!

-JE GUEULE?! C'EST TOI QUI GUEULE OUAIS!"

Mathilde retira le journal OUVERT qui lui avait coupé la vue pendant quelques instants et le rendit à cet enfoiré d'IMPOLI.

"Fait gaffe à ce que tu tiens dans les mains, toi…

-Ça va j'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale pour ce genre de connerie…

-Tiens! Mais c'est du basket sur ton magasine!

-Hein? Oui et alors?

-Tu en fais?

-Tu peux me vouvoyer, je préfère.

-NAN MAIS QUOI?

-ON RESPECTE LES TERMINALS!"

Mathilde observa le-dit terminal. Il était plus grand qu'elle, et PUTAIN on aurait dit que ce mec n'allait jamais sourire de sa vie!

D'ailleurs en pensant à ça, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un… Sûrement qu'elle avait déjà rencontré dans la rue.

"MATHIIIIILDE-ONEE-SAN!

-ARGH RYOUTA!"

Mathilde se reçut, encore, et toujours, la tornade blonde sur le dos. Elle le repoussa en lui frottant la tête, le sermonnant. Le terminal en face semblait avoir envie de crever…

"OOOOWWW mais tu t'es déjà fait un ami.

-Euuuh… NON.

-OOOOOOOWWWW MAIS C'EST DU BASKET!

-EUUUUUUH… NON!"

C'est alors que le terminal se fit embrocher le poignet par Ryouta, se faisant emporter au loin.

"MAIS LÂCHE MOI!

-TU VAS VOIR ON VA BIEN S'ENTENDRE, SENPAI! HEHEHEHEHE!

-"SENPAI"?"

Mathilde sourit, voyant son frère se faire des nouveaux amis. Elle soupira, se disant que… Bah quand même, il était peut-être mal-poli, mais… Bah… Euh…

"Il était beau quoi…

-MOI?! OOW~! JE SUIS TOUCHÉ PAR LA GRACE DIVINE!

-Quoi? Toi? Oulaaa…

-C'est parce que ton coeur flagelle, hein? Tu ne sais pas où déposer ton regard, tu m'évites du regard parce que ton coeur bat à toute vitesse dès que tu me vois? Hein?

-Non… C'est parce que t'es tellement laid que tu POLLUES."

Et ça fait un crétin de plus dans ce lycée! Les gens comme ça, elle ne fait que se foutre de leur gueule avant de ne plus jamais leur adresser la parole. Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux répondre à ÇA? "Oh oui, mon coeur flagelle à l'idée DE TE BOTTER LE CUL"?!

Le reste de sa matinée se passa lentement, comme si tout était là pour la faire chier. Seule chose positive: elle était dans la classe de son frère. La plupart des profs étaient chiants, et l'emploi du temps était vraiment relou.

Lorsqu'elle dû se présenter aux autres élèves, expliquer ses goûts, et tout ça, ça se passa de cette façon.

 _"Enchantée, moi c'est Kise Mathilde. J'ai 15 ans dans quelques jours. J'aime bien les manga, les anime surtout L'attaque des Titans, les jeux vidéos, et la k-pop surtout les BTS et surtout Jin et surtout quand il mange. J'aime également beaucoup lire et écrire, et écouter de la musique. Ravie de faire votre connaissance."_

Des messes basses s'étaient faites sur le fait que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était mannequin.

Et elle s'en moqua intérieurement. Non, sérieusement? Elle? Mannequin? Et pourquoi pas danseuse aussi? Ou chanteuse? Son frère était beau, Jin était beau, mais elle…

C'est alors qu'elle se reçut une pichenette virtuelle sur le front. Elle se souvenait bizarrement de quelqu'un qui détestait lorsqu'elle se rabaissait comme ça. Elle décida alors d'effacer tout ça, pour juste dénoncer ça par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'être mannequin.

Le midi, elle alla manger avec son frère à la cafétéria.

"Alors, tu en penses quoi de ce lycée?

-Pour l'instant… Ça va. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout juger au premier abord.

-Oui! Ah! Et… Comme je me suis inscrit au club de basketball, il faudra que j'aille au tout premier entraînement ce soir! Et tu m'accompagneras!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je t'ai inscrite en tant qu'entraineuse et manageuse!

-C'est vrai? Merci Ryouta, j'ai moins de choses à faire grâce à toi!"

Mathilde sourit à son frère, puis tout deux repartirent vers la cour de récrée.

"Alors eumh… Comment ça s'est passé avec ton "senpai"?

-Ah, il m'a frappé.

-QUOI? J'VAIS L'BUTTER!

-Mais naaaan~! Ah!"

Ryouta tourna soudainement la tête, entendant des cris aigus venir vers lui. Une ruée de filles bouscula la petite soeur pour arrivée au plus proche possible du grand frère. Ce furent des cris, des questions toutes plus criées les unes que les autres, des regards charmeurs, et Mathilde n'avait aucune envie de voir son frère comme ça.

Elle lui fit alors un signe de main, qu'il entrevu, avant de repartir dans la cafétéria pour s'installer dans un coin, commençant à écouter la toute dernière chanson des Bangtan Boys. Et elle pouvait entendre la magnifique voix de Jin, c'était juste un paradis cette chanson…

"He.

-Hein?

-La place est libre ici?

-Quoi?"

Mathilde retira ses écouteurs, ratant le début du refrain. C'était encore lui, là, l'autre, le "senpai". Elle voulait pas le voir, pas lui parler, mais elle sentait que si elle lui répondait non, ça allait partir en engueulade, et elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention.

"Ouais.

-C'est que… Y'a plus vraiment de place tranquille ailleurs."

Alors, il s'assit en face d'elle, sortant son journal de ce matin qu'elle s'était pris dans la gueule ce matin "à cause du vent" bien sûr. Elle de son côté remit sa musique, trainant dans ses messages.

Il y avait pleins de noms dont elle ne se souvenait plus du visage correspondant, mais elle sentait tout-de-même qu'elle les connaissait. Ce "Shin" lui disait quelque chose, même si elle ne pouvait pas voir son nom en entier.

Elle sourit, se disant que c'était sûrement un pote avec qui elle s'était bien entendu, et eut trop la flemme de relire leur conversation.

"… He.

-Hm?

-Je me rends compte que je ne connais pas ton nom.

-Appelle-moi Kise.

-Mais dis-moi ton nom en entier! Commet je vais m'en sortir avec deux Kise?!

-… Mathilde Kise, alors. Mais appelle-moi quand même Kise. Et toi?

-Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu Yukio. Appelle-moi Kasamatsu, et vouvoie-moi aussi.

-Et tu veux que je te fasse ton déjeuner tous les matins aussi?

-Ouais.

-VA CREVER!

-"ALLEZ" CREVER, S'IL-TE-PLAÎT! QUAND ON VEUT ÊTRE POLIE ON LE FAIT JUSQU'AU BOUT!

-ME FAIT PAS CHIER!

-Excuse-moi, est-ce qu'on pourrait prendre ce siège?

-Hein? Euh, oui."

Kasamatsu se leva, laissant l'élève plus grand que lui prendre le siège. Il regarda la dernière place de libre, et dû se résigner à s'assoir à côté de Mathilde. Il s'approcha avec méfiance, s'asseyant en se collant le plus possible à l'accoudoir droit du fauteuil à deux places. Il rangea son magasine qu'il avait fini, puis posa nerveusement ses mains fermés sur ses jambes, regardant à l'extérieur.

Mathilde, elle, le regardait, l'air assez amusée. Non mais regardez sa tête: on aurait dit qu'il allait décéder d'une seconde à l'autre.

C'est alors que quelque chose lu revint en tête: mais oui, cet homme avait frappé son frère! Il fallait qu'elle lui rende la pareille…

Mais… Juste à voir sa tête, elle avait plus envie de se foutre de lui que de le réprimander.

Ses yeux bleus-marines étaient grands ouverts, on pouvait même voir ses iris trembler. Il était entièrement rouge, comme s'il était en plein sauna. On avait l'impression que si on lui adressait la parole, il allait se mettre à gueuler…

Et vous la connaissez, évidemment qu'elle va essayer.

"Kasamatsu?

-WA! EU-EUH JE NE PEUX PAS! JE SUIS GAY!"

La salle entière resta dans un grand silence quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire. Mathilde dû se retenir de rire, de peur de vexer le pauvre Kasamatsu qui venait de se mettre la honte. Ce dernier devint encore plus rouge, puis prit son sac et partit en courant.

Une fois hors de son champ de vision, elle put laisser son rire s'exprimer, qui se calma rapidement, revenant à la réalité.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait qu'elle allait lui dire…?

Enfin bref, sur cette question qui la laissa assez perturbée, elle fut sortit de ses pensées par la sonnerie, lui annonçant qu'elle devait encore passer un après-midi pourri en cours. Même si les cours ressemblaient plus à des présentation de la vie de chaque professeurs.

"Ah, Mathilde!

-Tiens, Ryouta, tu t'es bien amusé avec tes amies?

-Désolé pour ça…

-T'inquiète pas, c'est ça d'être mannequin à ses heures perdues."

Les deux se sourirent, puis entrèrent en cours.

Et comme elle l'avait prédit, l'après-midi fut tout aussi lente et ennuyante que la matinée. Mais la fin annonçait quelque chose de génial: une nouvelle équipe de basket à rencontrer. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait adoré celle qu'elle avait eu au collège, même si elle n'avait aucun souvenir à propos d'eux. Elle se souvenait vaguement que le certain "Shin" en faisait parti.

Elle arriva dans le gymnase avec son frère, qui lui partit se changer. Elle parla avec le coach, elle apprit les règles du club, l'objectif pour la fin d'année, la sélection pour les inter-lycée, la winter cup prévue pour milieu d'année scolaire… Et également qu'ils allaient bientôt rencontrer une certaine équipe "Seirin".

C'est alors que tous les inscrits se retrouvèrent en milieu de terrain. Elle reconnaissait son frère, le seul blond qui "rayonnait" en quelques sortes sur le parquet.

Pour présenter à peu près l'équipe, les seuls qui se démarquaient étaient son frère, évidemment, ancien joueur de la génération miracle, le mec fleur bleue qui pollue, et un mec qui gueule… Mais tout le temps! Y'a pas une seconde sans qu'il se mette à gueuler des choses banales dont tout-le-monde s'en fout! Genre… "TIENS IL PLEUT!"

Ça aussi, ça la faisait bien rire. Ça lui rappelait également quelqu'un, mais… Elle n'arrivait pas réellement à savoir qui. Sûrement quelqu'un qui avait été dans sa classe une année au collège, et qui avait sorti ça en cours une fois.

"Enfin, Kasamatsu. Tu as pris ton temps pour te changer.

-Excusez-moi."

Mais c'est que le destin existe, bordel! Même lycée, même fauteuil, et maintenant même club de basket. Bon, le destin est vraiment basique, mais… En si peu de temps!

Son regard croisant celui de Mathilde, et il repartit vers ses rookies sans rien ajouter. Bien sûr, son expression faciale n'avait pas changé, mais elle était presque sûre que son cerveau était en train d'exploser.

Elle le connaissait vraiment très peu, mais elle en avait vu suffisamment pour savoir que c'était quelqu'un qui perdait son calme facilement.

"Bien! Présentez-vous par votre nom, votre poste préférentiel, et vos motivations!"

Chacun se présentèrent, avec des motivations plus ou moins différents. Puis vint le tour de Ryouta, et… On va pas vraiment s'étaler dessus.

Pour résumer, la réponse de Kasamatsu à son petit discours fut aussi profonde qu'un "va te faire foutre je m'en bas totalement les steak de ta vie".

L'entrainement se passa plus vite que prévu, puis à la fin, Mathilde sortit attendre son frère. Il faisait déjà nuit, et elle avait vraiment faim.

La porte commença à s'ouvrir, alors elle se releva.

"Tu en as mis du temps…

-Ha?

-… Désolée, je croyais que c'était mon frère."

Kasamatsu détourna le regard, s'appuyant contre le mur.

"Tu attends quelqu'un?

-Moriyama.

-C'est un bon nom de merde ça, dis-moi!

-Haha… C'est sûr."

Elle n'avait pas rêvé? Il venait de… De pouffer? À une de ses blagues?

"… Euh, au fait Kasamatsu…

-Hm?

-Je… Je voulais pas te foutre la honte ce midi à la cafet'… Désolée.

-… T'inquiète pas pour ça."

Un silence gênant s'installa, laissant le terminal détourner la tête. Mathilde tourna ses pouces, commençant à regarder les étoiles, parce qu'elle avait que ça à foutre pour ne pas trouver cette situation bizarre.

Elle entendit bien Kasamatsu chuchoter quelque chose, mais elle se contenta de le laisser faire, se disant qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryouta sortit -enfin- du gymnase.

"T'en as mis du temps dis-moi…

-Désolée Mathilde… Senpai, pourquoi est-ce que t'arrêtes pas de répéter: "qu'est-ce que je fais mainte-"

-TA GUEULE!"

C'est alors que le blond se fit frapper par la jambe d'un vénère, avant d'atterrir dans les bras de sa soeur.

"WO! Arrête, laisse-le! Il s'est déjà fait frapper tors de fois dans sa vie!

-Ah ouais?! Et par qui?!

-Ah… Ça je sais pas."

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne savait pas? Elle se souvenait pourtant clairement que son frère se battait souvent avec quelqu'un… Quelqu'un du collège… Mais qui? Peut-être un des mecs qui avaient été dans sa classe…?

"Enfin bref, tu laisses mon frère tranquille ou j'te refais le visage gratuitement!

-Faut bien qu'j'me défende contre ÇA quand même!

-"ÇA"?!

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ce gosse!

-Il a sa soeur pour ça, merci!

-Et on voit bien qu'elle l'éduque!"

S'ensuivit une baston de regards. Le blond regarda le spectacle le souffle coupé, les deux mains jointes. Ce fut le plus âgé qui était destiné à perdre, et ce qui fut prédit arriva. Il détourna le regard en rougissant, toussant un rapide "désolé" avant de rejoindre le-dit Moriyama toujours aussi laid.

"Et il part comme ça? Non mais sérieusement…"

Mathilde soupira, avant de sourire. Elle regarda son frère, puis ils repartirent chez eux.

Une petite semaine plus courte que prévue passa. Entre les cours rapides, les repas d'une heure et les couchers à minuits… Il lui fallait bien un week-end.

Et ça tombait bien, car ce week-end était leur match contre Seirin! Elle allait enfin pouvoir voir son frère rejoué, ce qu'il lui manquait le plus depuis le collège.

"Bon les gars, on se motive!"

En face, ils avaient l'air de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Bon, ok, c'était juste un match d'entrainement, mais… Ils avaient quand même l'air d'être à fond.

"Bon les gars, on se détend!"

La différence entre les deux équipes étaient magnifiques. Entre Kaijo tellement mou qu'il lui faut un capitaine pour motiver, et Seirin tellement motivés qu'il leur faut un capitaine pour les détendre… Ça faisait la pair.

Dans leur équipe, il y avait juste comme ça le capitaine avec des lunettes ovales (le truc c'était magnifique), un garçon plutôt mignon avec des yeux magnifiques, un mec muet, un nyan cat humanoïde, un mec avec des cheveux rouges qui faisait sûrement trois fois son poids en muscles et un tout petit tout discret avec des cheveux bleus ciel. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle l'aimait déjà celui-là.

C'est alors qu'en se retournant, ce petit aux cheveux bleus ciel lui sourit grandement, agitant sa main. Elle répondit, sans vraiment réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, puis se plongea dans le match qui commençait.

Du grandiose: pétage d'arceaux, pétage de plomb, et pétage de côtes. Bref, c'était un match qui annonçait la couleur de l'équipe Seirin et de l'équipe Kaijo…

À la fin, le même petit aux cheveux bleus ciels vint le voir (encore lui, bordel il est partout…). Il avait un grand sourire, des joues roses, et une bonne humeur qui se sentait.

"Ça fait longtemps, Mathilde, et ça fait plaisir de te voir.

-Euh… Oui…

-Tu es bien avec ton frère à Kaijo? Comment est le lycée? Tu t'es fait des amis?

-Oula, doucement… Tu poses trop de questions…

-Ah, désolé.

-Euh… Oui, je suis Kaijo… Ça va…. Le lycée est grand… Je dirai pas vraiment "amis" mais… Je m'entends bien, quoi, c'est tout…

-Je vois… Moi j'ai rencontré Kagami, lui, tu vois là-bas? Il me rappelle tellement Aomine, c'est drôle.

-KUROKOCHIIIIIIIII !"

Tandis que Mathilde tirait la tronche du "T'ES QUI TOI? ET C'EST QUI AOMINE?", le grand frère sauta sur le dénommé Kurokocchi avant de le serrer pour presque l'asphyxier.

"Tu m'as tellement manquéééé…! Que la vie était facile sans toi!

-Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment? Et écarte-toi s'il-te-plaît, tu m'écrases.

-Désolé… Alors Mathilde, contente de le revoir, hein, hein, hein?

-… Euh… Oui, vraiment…

-KISE RAMENE CE QUI TE SERT DE CUL!

-Oui senpaaaai…"

Le blond du partir, laissant le bleu et la brune tout seuls.

"On se reverra un de ces quatre. À plus tard!

-Oui, à plus tard…"

Mathilde regarda le joueur de Seirin partir, puis repartit vers son frère en train de se faire frapper par le capitaine. Elle avait vraiment envie de lui demander qui c'était, vraiment. Mais elle ressentait au fond d'elle que si elle le faisait, elle allait décevoir un cher ami. Lequel, elle ne savait pas, mais… En tout cas, pour l'instant, elle allait se dire que c'était juste un camarade de classe oublié.

Elle sourit donc, nerveusement, se rassurant toute seule, avant de remarquer qu'elle avait reçut un message. Ça venait d'un certain "Sushi" qui lui souhaitait bon anniversaire.

ALORS QUE CE SOIT BIEN CLAIR: ELLE SAVAIT PAS QUI C'ETAIT CE CON MAIS ELLE POUVAIT ETRE SURE DE LUI DIRE QUE SON ANNIVERSAIRE C'ETAIT DEMAIN, ET PAS AUJOURD'HUI!

Elle lui répondit alors un "merci, mais c'est demain", sans chercher à savoir qui c'était. S'il était dans ses répertoires, ça voulait forcément dire qu'elle l'avait connu, non?

"Aaaaaaaaah! Murasakibaracchi t'as souhaité ton anniversaire un jour en avance! Comme à chaque année, j'ai envie de dire.

-JE T'EN PRIE! LIS MES MESSAGES!

-Déééésolé~!"

Kise rit, laissant Mathilde sourire. Il venait de prononcer "Murasakibaracchi", avec "-cchi" à la fin, comme pour le "Kurokocchi". Ça voulait bien dire qu'il l'avait bel et bien connu, non? ET puis s'il lui avait fêté chaque année… Ça voulait bien dire que c'était quand même un ami, nan?

Tout comme pour l'autre… Elle voulait lui demander qui c'était, mais elle ne se sentait pas bien à cette idée. Elle décida donc de mettre ça de côté dans un coin de sa tête.

L'équipe rentra au complet, s'arrêtant dans un restaurant pour manger le dîner ensemble. C'était apparemment une "coutume" du club de basket, manger après des match au grand complet.

Après tout ça, elle rentra chez elle, avec son frère. Elle partit se coucher, se disant que demain, c'était son anniversaire, ENFIN.

Non mais sérieusement, qui a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de fêter un truc génial 1 SEUL JOUR DE L'ANNEE? À cause de ça, tous les autres jours de l'année sont nuls à chier!

Bref, laissons-la dormir.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Transition nouilles ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le lendemain, elle se fit plaisir. C'était un dimanche, alors elle se leva à 13h, pour une fois qu'elle pouvait dormir autant qu'elle voulait.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, son frère se jeta à son cou pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Il apporta un gâteau au chocolat, puis sortit son cadeau, une petite boîte, puis une autre ENORME boite à côté.

"Quoi, tout ça?

-Euh… Le petit c'est le mien. Le gros, c'est celui d'Akashicchi qui vient d'arriver ce matin.

-Ah…?"

C'est que ça faisait quand même le troisième nom qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, là…

Sans se préoccuper de ça, elle ouvrit d'abord le gros, remarquant que c'était une BIG de robe MAGNIFIQUE qu'elle ne mettra sans doute jamais tellement c'est magnifique, accompagnée d'une lettre.

 _"Chère Mathilde,_

 _Ci-joint ton modeste cadeau d'anniversaire, avec lequel en passant je t'en souhaite un excellent._

 _J'espère que tu la porteras, ça me ferait sincèrement plaisir._

 _Sinon, comment vas-tu? T'amuses-tu bien à Kaijo avec ton frère? As-tu fait de nouvelles rencontre? Je suis curieux de connaître ce que tu deviens._

 _J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter._

 _Sincère amitié,_

 _Sei."_

Alors déjà quel âge il a le gamin pour écrire des lettres d'hommage, sérieux? Après pourquoi être formel si il signe un surnom après… Et aussi, c'est qu'un détail mais… C'ETAIT QUI AU FAIT?

"Wouuuuaaaaw! MET-LA MET-LA MET-LA

-PAS MAINTENANT!"

Elle était vraiment, mais vraiment mal-à-l'aise de ne pas se souvenir de ce garçon. Après un cadeau comme ça, et une lettre comme ça… Ça ne pouvait être que quelqu'un dont elle avait passé un grand moment avec lui! C'était perturbant… Mais elle s'efforça de passer ça quelques instant pour revenir avec son frère.

"C'est pas grand chose, hein…

-Le meilleur des cadeau pour moi c'est que tu sois en vie, de toute façon, Ryouta.

-…"

Tandis que le coeur du blond se vit littéralement transpercé d'une flèche, ses joues rougissant, la petite soeur ouvrit le cadeau. C'était un porte-clé ravissant, avec au bout un lapin blanc cousu main. Les boutons pour les yeux étaient noirs, et le fil utilisé pour coudre était bleu. Il était en laine blanche, mais si l'on écartait la laine, il y avait du cuir blanc en dessous.

"C'est toi qu'il l'a fait?

-Oui! Tout seul!

-C'est… C'est magnifique, Ryouta… COMMENT TU FAIS SERIEUX?"

Ryouta rit, puis Mathilde vint lui faire un câlin, le remerciant trois milles fois. Ils mangèrent ensemble le gâteau, puis alors qu'elle se leva pour aller poser tout ça dans sa chambre, la sonnette retentit.

"Ding dong~

-Ryouta fait pas l'idiot et va ouvrir s'il-te-plaît…

-Oui!

-…

-AH MIDORIMACCHI CA FAIT PLAISIR VRAIMENT JE SUIS HEUREUX TU PEUX PAS SAVOIR A QUEL POINT JE SUIS CONTENT BORDEL J'AI CRU JAMAIS TE REVOIR J'AI CRU QUE TU ME DETESTAIS JE PENSAIS QUE T'ALLAIS JAMAIS REVENIR VRAIMENT JE SUIS FLATTE JE-

-Premièrement: LA FERME! Deuxièmement: oui, je te détestes. Et troisièmement: je viens pas pour toi. Crétin.

-Oula, calme le souillage Shin-chan~!

-LA FERME TAKAO!"

Mathilde se leva. Encore un mec qu'elle connaissait pas? En plus, il avait l'air vénère celui-là…

"Mathiiiilde Midorimacchi est méchant avec moooi…

-Mais montre que tu es viril, Ryouta!

-T'as raison!"

Alors le pauvre grand frère décida d'arracher sa chemise, bombant le torse face à la carotte aux lunettes.

"…

-ALORS TU DIS PLUS RIEN LA, HEIN?!

-Pas… Pas de cette façon, Ryouta…"

Ryouta reprit sa chemise, puis s'éloigna pour galérer à la remettre. De son côté Mathilde se rapprocha de L'IMMENSE garçon.

"Bonjour… C'est pourquoi?

-Euh… Pour ton anniversaire. J-Joyeux anniversaire.

-Shin-chan est timiiiiiide…

-JE T'AI DIS TE FERMER TA GUEULE! Il comprend rien ce gosse…"

Mathilde n'osa rien dire, puis prit ce que lui tendait le garçon en remerciant. Elle put vite-fait apercevoir l'autre garçon derrière-lui, qui semblait être de même âge.

Mais elle ne savait pas… Rien qu'à voir son visage, elle sentait son coeur se réchauffer. Comme si elle était en face d'un bon ami, mais… Elle ne le connaissait pas, lui…

"Alors euh… Ça se passe bien au lycée…?

-Euh… Oui et toi…?

-Euh… Très bien.

-…

-…

-Geeeenre c'est quoi cette conversation de fragile…

-Takao je t'ai dit…

-De fermer ma gueule, je sais.

-Alors tu la fermes sinon je t'étrangle, ok?

-OKÈÈÈÈÈ…"

Mathilde sourit, puis regarda de nouveau la grande carotte qui sourit en rougissant.

"Moi de mon côté ça va… Je me suis remit avec Hyuna, tu te souviens d'elle…?

-Shin-chan est amoureeeeux…

-ET TAKAO EST JALOUX!

-QUOI?! MÊME PAS VRAI D'ABORD!

-ALORS FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE!"

Sentant qu'il allait exploser, Mathilde suggéra doucement à ce Shin-chan d'aller se reposer. Elle remercia encore pour son cadeau, puis lui promis de lui envoyer de ses nouvelles régulièrement. Il sourit, puis partit avec le raie-du-milieu qui continuait à chanter comme un homme libre.

Mathilde ferma sa porte, exténuée, puis regarda son frère qui avait reboutonner comme un idiot sa chemise. Elle sourit, puis vient le faire pour lui.

"… Ryouta…?

-Hm?

-J'aimerai te parler d'un truc.

-C'est quoi?

-À propos de… "Kurokocchi", "Aomine", "Murasakibaracchi", "Akashicchi", et "Midorimacchi".

-Ah? Tu aimerais les revoir tous ensemble? Faire un pique-nique au clair de lune?

-Mais non! J'aimerais savoir… Qui sont-ils vraiment. En fait… Je ne me souviens plus d'eux. Tu crois que c'est normal?

-Quoi? C'est vrai?

-Bah oui, tu crois que je ferai ce genre de blague?"

Le grand frère, ne sachant pas quoi dire, se décida à appeler les personnes en question.

"Non, ne fais pas ça! Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent.

-Pourquoi…?

-Parce que… J'aurais l'impression de les blesser.

-… Alors, est-ce que je dois t'essayer de te faire souvenir d'eux?

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît. Ou alors, dis-moi juste qui ils sont."

Ryouta passa alors la soirée entière à expliquer chaque liaison, chaque moment passés, avec chaque personnes dont elle avait entendu le nom. Il lui parla également d'une certaine "Momoi" dont elle n'avait plus le visage en tête.

Aucun ne lui revint en mémoire, mais du moins, elle les connaissait mieux. Elle allait donc pouvoir tenter de se souvenir d'eux sans les blesser, même si ça allait lui faire bizarre.

La nuit, elle rêva de Kasamatsu. Aller savoir pourquoi, elle elle ne savait pas! (enfin elle ne voulait pas savoir.)

C'était un magnifique rêve dans lequel il MOURAIT. Bon, elle s'était réveillé en sueur, mais… C'était pas du tout parce qu'elle l'aimait bien! C'était juste parce que voir un humain mourir en général c'est flippant, c'est tout…

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas remarqué mais elle avait reçu des message qu'elle n'avait pas lu hier…

 _De: Aomine_

 _-04/09/2016 15h09_

 _Joyeux 90C!_

Bon, lui, elle avait compris qui c'était, et elle l'aurait reconnu même sans avoir lu le prénom.

 _De: Sushi_

 _-04/09/2016 17h48_

 _Bon anniversaire. J'espère que c'est le bon jour. Je t'aurais bien donné des bonbons mais j'ai déjà tout mangé. Désolé._

 _De: Momoi_

 _-04/09/2016 16h34_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, Mathilde! En espérant qu'on se revoit bientôt!_

 _De: Kuroko_

 _-04/09/2016 11h21_

 _Bon anniversaire Mathilde-chan. En espérant qu'on se rencontre une nouvelle fois hors du parquet._

 _De: Shin_

 _-05/09/2016 07h23_

 _Salut. Comment ça va?_

 _De: 0678355629_

 _-04/09/2016 22h57_

 _-Envoi annulé-_

Naturellement, elle répondit merci à tous, puis répondit à Midorima. Ce numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'intrigua, puis décida de ne pas vraiment y prêter attention. Elle posa son portable encore allumé sur ce numéro mystère sur la table, puis se mit à manger. Son frère passa derrière elle, lui frottant la tête au passage, puis s'arrêtant brusquement.

"Oh, tu as échangé ton numéro avec celui de Senpai!

-Hein, quoi?!

-Bah, c'est le numéro de senpai.

-Tu connais par coeur son numéro…?

-Je sais aussi qu'il fait 1m78 et qu'il pèse 66kg et qu'il est né le 29 juillet et qu'il est de groupe sanguin O et que…

-STOP je veux pas savoir."

Ryouta sourit, puis partit s'habiller dans sa chambre. Mathilde reprit alors son portable, renommant le numéro "Kasamatsu". Elle se demanda alors ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui envoyer pour renoncer au dernier moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partirent tous deux en direction du lycée. Une fois arrivés, le grand frère partit vite se mêler aux autres garçons pour éviter le groupe de filles, après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à sa soeur, puis cette dernière partit vers la cafétéria, histoire de retrouver sa place fétiche.

Elle croisa bien Kasamatsu à qui elle ne lança qu'un "bonjour" ce à quoi il répondit un "salut".

Elle alla s'asseoir dans la fond de la cafétéria une fois bien à l'aise dedans, puis sortit ses écouteurs.

Cours du matin, chiants.

Midi, trop rapide.

Cours de l'aprem, lents.

Sortit, liberté!

Voici à quoi se résuma la journée du lundi.

Elle sortit alors de sa salle de classe, avant de tomber nez à nez avec la pollution ambulante.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi?

-OOOW~! MATHILDE!

-Euuuuh…

-Quelqu'un a laissé ce présent pour toua~! Il doit vraiment beaucoup t'apprécier, n'est-ce pas~?

-Mais…

-NON! NE DIS RIEN! Laisse-toi guider par ce cadeau… Plein d'amour! Plein d'amitié! PLEIN DE BONNE VOLONTÉ!

-M-Merci…

-MORIYAMA, REND-MOI CA! C'EST LE CADEAU DE MATHI-"

Une tornade enragée déboula dans le hall des secondes, avant d'immédiatement se calmer à la vue des deux personnes présentes en face de lui. Son visage devint entièrement rouge, puis il se remit à courir, dans le sens inverse cette fois-ci. Moriyama partit à sa poursuite, puis Mathilde rit légèrement, avant de rejoindre son frère dehors.

Tous deux rentrèrent, puis elle s'assit sur le canapé. Elle observa un moment la petite boite qui avait été soignée, puis l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait un pendentif argenté en forme de clé de sol au bout d'une chaine fine argentée également.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, puis elle l'enfila, avant de recevoir un message.

 _De: Kasamatsu_

 _-05/09/2016 19h34_

 _Bon anniversaire. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira._

 _Kasamatsu._

~~~~~~~~~~~~Nouilles~~~~~~~~~~~~

Environ un mois après son anniversaire, son frère, elle et Kasamatsu était aller dans un petit restaurant sympa, histoire de "se connaître mieux", comme disait Ryouta.

Elle avait appris que Shutoku avait perdu contre Seirin, et c'est d'ailleurs toute l'équipe entière de ces derniers que l'on vit rentrer dans ce-même restaurant. Son frère l'avait abandonnée pour aller retrouver Kuroko et -si elle se souvenait bien de son nom- Kagami, et se retrouva alors seule à la même table que Kasamatsu.

"Vraiment, ce gamin me rendra fou un jour… Je ne pourrais vraiment pas me le coltiner toute la journée, comment est-ce que tu fais…?

-Oh, tu sais… Il est vraiment très attachant.

-… Tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi…?

-Il a toujours voulu un grand frère. Tu sais, il porte une grande responsabilité, depuis qu'on a plus de parents. Il a dû s'occuper de moi, il… a dû garder un oeil sur moi très longtemps.

-Vraiment…?

-Ouais… Ça a dû être difficile pour lui. Alors je me suis promis d'être celle qui le protégerait, dès que… J'ai réalisé qu'il avait passer son enfance à me protéger. T'as pas intérêt à le frapper, toi.

-…"

Mathilde sourit, puis tourna son regard vers Kasamatsu, voyant qu'il ne répondait rien. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, il était juste en train de la regarder, avec une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir dans ses yeux: la fascination. Elle se sentit vite rougir, ce qui la fit détourner le regard.

"Q-Quoi…?

-Rien… Ta vie m'intéresse.

-HEIN? KASAMATSU TU DOIS AVOIR DE LA FIEVRE! VA VITE TE COUCHER!

-Mais quoi?! J'ai rien dit de bizarre!

-Peut-être pas pour toi! Mais pour moi c'est bizarre! Arrête de me regarder comme ça aussi!

-D'accord, d'accord!"

Kasamatsu rougit, puis détourna le regard. Mathilde détourna également le sien, regardant la porte du restaurant, où elle vit deux garçons entrer, trempés de la tête aux pieds. C'est alors qu'elle se tourna vite face au mur, reconnaissant le Shin et son ami. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas lui! Elle n'avait pas encore assez de courage pour essayer de se souvenir…

Mais, comme par hasard, il fallait que son acolyte remarque le point guard SUPER CONNU qu'est Kasamatsu Yukio!

"Enchantée moi c'est Takao Kazunari! Je t'ai vu dans un magasine ce matin, il paraît que tu est un excellent point guard?! Je veux tout savoir!

-Euh… Ouais…"

Mais, comme elle n'avait pas de chance aujourd'hui, il fallait -évidemment- qu'il la remarque, et qu'il se déplace LUI-MÊME pour venir voir à quoi elle ressemblait.

"Tiens mais…

-Euh… Tu te trompes de personne!

-SHIN! CE SERAIT PAS MATHILDE?

-MAIS CHUUUUUT BORDEL!"

La grand carotte se retourna, observant Mathilde. Elle rougit, se forçant à sourire.

"E-Eh! Fais pas cette tête! On a l'impression que tu vas jamais sourire de ta v…"

Elle s'était brusquement arrêté de parler, pour regarder fixement Midorima.

Alors, toutes ses pensées se mélangèrent, entre la première fois où elle avait rencontré Kasamatsu en pensant qu'il n'allait jamais sourire de sa vie, pensant à quelqu'un d'autre, et la première fois où elle avait vu Midorima sourire.

Pourquoi c'était si bizarre, mais en même temps si agréable de se souvenir de ce moment? C'était comme une aiguille qui s'enfonçait dans son crâne, suivit d'un bisou.

Lorsqu'elle le regardait, elle avait l'impression de le connaître… Non! Elle le connaissait, évidemment! Elle le savait en le regardant. C'était Midorima Shintaro, son meilleur ami!

Tout ce qui était brouillé dans sa mémoire commençait à revenir petit à petit, même si c'était encore assez flou. C'est comme si son visage se gravait à nouveau dans sa mémoire, et tous les souvenirs avec. Un grand sourire naquit sur son visage, puis elle serra son grand ami contre elle.

"Shin! Mais c'est que tu m'as manqué! Je suis trop contente de te voir!

-A-Ah…? Mais euh… Moi aussi je suis content de te voir!"

Midorima rougit, assez étonné de la réaction de Mathilde. Ryouta sourit tendrement, comprenant qu'elle venait de se souvenir de lui.

Elle resta un bon moment à parler avec lui, car elle avait bizarrement envie de tout connaître de lui, avant de revenir aux côtés de Kasamatsu parti dans une discussion avec l'auto-nommé Takao, qui par ailleurs se fit tirer en dehors du restaurant peu de temps après par Midorima.

"… C'est un ami à toi, ce Midorima?

-Oui, c'était mon meilleur ami au collège.

-…

-… Pourquoi, t'es jaloux?

-Non… Non, pas vraiment."

Mathilde détourna le regard, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse venant de lui. Et elle s'attendait encore moins à le voir soupirer.

"J'ai pas très faim. Je vais rentrer.

-Tu serais en colère?

-Ça t'étonnerait?

-… Ouais non. L'inverse m'étonnerait. Mais attends! Je vais rentrer avec toi. J'ai pas très faim non-plus."

Mathilde prévint son frère, puis sortit du restaurant avec Kasamatsu. Sur le chemin, ils engagèrent une conversation, qui ne partait plus ou moins de rien et qui ne menait plus ou moins à rien.

"Au fait, lorsque tu m'as dit que Kise me prenait pour un grand frère… C'est vraiment comme ça que tu le vois? Moi j'ai plus l'impression que c'est une sorte de yandere qui me kidnappera un jour pour me mettre dans sa cave, nan?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment comme ça…

-… Ouais. C'est comme ça que je le vois. Enfin… J'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est bien comme ça, mais… Je… Si ça ne change pas, ça me va.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu deviens sentimental, tout d'un coup?

-Je suis pas sentimental! Ton frère est un imbécile heureux, voilà tout!

-Quoi?! Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis! Considère-toi comme l'imbécile des deux, Kasamatsu!"

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, entre Mathilde pensant plus ou moins à ce qu'elle allait se faire à manger en rentrant, et Kasamatsu essayant de comprendre pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il dise une connerie à un moment ou à un autre.

Finalement, leurs chemins se séparèrent dans un "salut", et ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

Mathilde s'allongea dans son canapé, allumant sa télé. Elle sortit un paquet de chips qu'elle entama, priant pour que son frère revienne après qu'elle l'ait terminé, histoire de l'avoir en entier rien que pour elle.

Soudainement son portable vibra. Elle le prit, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'écran.

 _De: Kasamatsu_

 _-7/10/2016 20h50_

 _Au fait, est-ce que mon collier te va?_

Mathilde sourit, puis répondit un simple "oui", sans réellement savoir qu'à ce moment son interlocuteur se trouvait en position foetale sous sa couverture.

En parlant de ça, elle le retira délicatement, allant reposer la chaine dans sa petite boîte, puis éteignit la télé, jeta le paquet de chips vide, avant d'aller se fourrer dans sa couette.

Son sourire refusait de partir, car elle n'imaginait pas du tout Kasamatsu se poser cette question même une seconde. Il avait pas mal changé, en fait. Comme s'il essayait de se rattraper d'une bêtise.

Et ça, même si elle refusait de le prendre pour une vérité, ça l'inquiétait un petit peu.

Mais bon, voyons le bon côté des choses! MORIYAMA PARS DU LYCEE L'ANNEE PROCHAINE! (Et quoi de mieux lorsqu'on s'inquiète que de se dire que Moriyama pars l'année prochaine).

Son portable vibra. Encore? Mais elle venait justement d'oublier tout ça!

 _De: Kasamatsu_

 _-7/10/2016 20h54_

 _J'espère que tu le mettras._

 _De: Kasamatsu_

 _-7/10/2016 20h54_

 _Enfin si jamais il te plaît!_

 _De: Kasamatsu_

 _-7/10/2016 20h54_

 _Sinon je l'échangerai._

 _De: Kasamatsu_

 _-7/10/2016 20h54_

 _Je n'ai pas vraiment vérifié si tu l'avais mis aujourd'hui. Tu l'avais mis?_

 _De: Kasamatsu_

 _-7/10/2016 20h55_

 _Enfin ça ne veut pas dire que les autres jours je regarde!_

 _De: Kasamatsu_

 _-7/10/2016 20h55_

 _Je ne suis pas intéressé pas ton cou._

 _De: Kasamatsu_

 _-7/10/2016 20h55_

 _Mais pas par le reste non-plus!_

 _De: Kasamatsu_

 _-7/10/2016 20h55_

 _Il faut que j'arrête d'écrire._

 _De: Kasamatsu_

 _-7/10/2016 20h55_

 _ETEIND TON PORTABLE ET VA TE COUCHER!_

Mathilde ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant ces messages, puis bailla. Sentant sa fatigue monter, elle obéit -sûrement pour la dernière fois de sa vie- à Kasamatsu, puis mis en charge son portable avant de partir au loin dans un autre pays au Moriyama ne pourra jamais mettre les pieds.


	4. Souvenirs et ignorance

**Je suis putain de désolée pour le retard! *baisse la tête pour qu'on lui frappe***

Chapitre 4: Souvenirs et ignorance

C'était un beau jour. Pas un de ces vieux jours pourris dans lequel elle allait se faire chier à écouter des cours longs et chiants, mais ce genre de jour où il fait beau, il fait chaud, et il y a du basket au rendez-vous.

C'était le match que Kaijo allait faire contre Tôô. Elle allait enfin voir ce-dit… "Aomine", là, l'aut' pervers. Et aussi voir son frère jouer contre un de ses anciens amis! Il était tellement excité à l'idée de se battre de nouveau contre le bronzé qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit l'idiot!

"On va jouer contre Tôô! On va jouer contre Tôô! Je vais voir Aominecchi! Je vais voir Aominecchi! On va jouer contre Tôô! On va…

-KISE TA GUEULE!

-Senpaaaai…

-Concentre-toi un peu sur le match.

-Arrête de regarder ma soeur alors!

-Q-QUOI? MAIS J'AI JAMAIS…"

Kasamatsu devint rouge comme un poivron rouge, et partit à l'avant du groupe de lycéens en marchant vite. Mathilde rit légèrement, puis sourit à son frère qui gonfla ses petites joues de hamster. Elle le trouvait mignon, à la défendre comme ça, à s'inquiéter pour elle…

"Non mais senpai il doit regarder que moi…"

Ah ouais nan en fait le gars il pense qu'à son cul.

"J'suis beau gosse après tout. Mais toi aussi, Mathilde hein! On est beaux de famille!

-Ryouta tes chevilles gonflent.

-QUOI? OÙ ÇA?!"

Mathilde rit, puis Kise sourit, entourant son bras autour d'elle.

"MATHIIIILDE~!

-Oh non pas toi.

-OH SI MOUA~! Tu veux un peu de mon… Milkshake à la vanille…?

-Je touche pas c'que tu touches, mec."

"Milkshake à la vanille"… Ça lui rappelait quelque chose, ça, et… Même quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dans son ancien collège qui prenait tout le temps des milkshake à la vanille au distributeur. Elle l'aimait beaucoup cette personne. Mais c'était qui? Peut-être l'un des 5 oubliés… Mis-à-part Midorima? Ou alors Momoi…?

"Moriyama, concentre-toi un peu.

-Oui, Kasamatsu…"

Ils arrivèrent enfin au gymnase, puis elle devint tout de suite nerveuse. Elle avait peur de revoir ce… Aomine. À quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait? Comment sonnait sa voix? Comment était son caractère, mis à part la perversité? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se posait autant de question?

Tandis qu'elle regardait les joueurs de Kaijo partirent vers les vestiaires, la salle se remplit petit à petit. Elle s'assit sur le banc de touche, où elle était la seule assise pour l'instant. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ce fut l'équipe Kaijo qui entra la première sur le terrain. Elle fut acclamée, elle salua, puis elle se mit à l'entrainement.

Quelques instants après, ce fut l'équipe de Tôô qui entra sur le terrain. Elle se leva subitement, puis scruta du regard l'équipe. Il y avait une chèvre métisse, une chèvre blonde, un aveugle, et un cutie. Tous les autres ne se démarquaient pas du tout. Et malgré tout ça… Elle n'arriva pas à reconnaître Aomine. Elle pria alors pour qu'il la regarde et lui sourit à un instant.

"Les gars, on se motive!"

Et comme d'habitude, le capitaine est toujours là pour raviver l'équipe molle qu'est Kaijo. Bon, il y a aussi Hayakawa, mais… Lui il donne envie aux autres de se casser vite au loin. Ryouta se rapprocha de Mathilde, puis lui tapota l'épaule.

"Alors, alors? Tu l'as reconnu?!

-Euh… Non.

-Mais si! C'est celui avec la grande classe!

-… Ouais…

-KISE RAMENE TON CUL!"

Tandis que Ryouta s'empressa de se ramener près de Kasamatsu, Mathilde se concentra plus sur les membres, et put se rendre compte rapidement qu'aucun d'eux n'avait la classe. Mais elle détournant vite le regard, voyant que la chèvre métisse l'avait remarquée. Elle la regarda de nouveau, voyant qu'elle lui fit un léger signe suivit d'un léger sourire, avant de repartir s'asseoir sur le banc de touche.

Ok.

Point numéro 1: ce mec était Aomine. En espérant que c'était pas juste un deuxième Moriyama.

Point numéro 2: ce mec était un putain de prétentieux. Nan mais le gars "je suis dans la place, bougez-vous, je suis tellement fort que j'ai pas besoin de m'entrainer pour battre nos adversaires".

Point numéro 3: EUUUUH oui, avouons. Il était classe. Mais… Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui le rabaissait vachement en classe. Peut-être le fait qu'il mettait son eye-liner sur le front et non sous ses yeux…? Ou alors il avait un putain de front musclé à force de froncer les sourcils ce mec!

Le match se passa bien pour Kaijo au début, elle Mathilde fut extrêmement fière de son frère lorsqu'elle le vit utiliser sa copie parfait. Elle criait, encourageait, aidait, conseillait, et tout ça pour quoi…?

Pour une défaite amère.

Et celle-là, elle était vraiment amère. Pas comme celle qu'il avait eu contre Seirin, non, une défaite contre quelqu'un qui vous enfonce rien que d'un regard, une défaite contre un ancien ami devenu ennemi juste à cause d'un sport.

Mathilde se mordit les lèvres inférieures lorsqu'elle vit son frère ne pas réussir à se relever. Heureusement, le senpai arriva vite, aidant l'as en larmes pour qu'il se relève.

Les joueurs saluèrent, puis partirent dans leurs vestiaires respectifs. Mathilde, elle, décida tout simplement d'aller parler à cet Aomine. Elle voulait le reconnaître, mais avant tout… Elle voulait lui reprocher son caractère de merde!

Elle lui envoya donc un message, et ce fut après 2 petites minutes qu'arriva l'as de Tôô derrière le bâtiment

"T'as mis aussi peu de temps…?

-Quoi? J'me suis pas douché.

-MAIS T'ES CRADE!

-Bah tu m'as envoyé ce message alors que je me changeais, j'allais pas prendre une douche alors que je pouvais sortir maintenant.

-Bref…"

Mathilde observa un peu mieux l'Aomine, histoire de "voir" un peu mieux à quoi il ressemblait. Bon, voilà, c'était une montagne de muscles, rien de plus…

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Euh… Que tu t'excuses pour mon frère.

-AAAAAAAAH OUAIS… Non.

-Pourquoi?!

-Les perdants sont des perdants, c'est pas ma faute s'il sait pas se lever le gars.

-P-Parle pas comme ça de mon frère!

-… Vous êtes vraiment une famille d'emmerdeurs…"

Mathilde ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle hallucinait complètement devant ce que venait de dire la chèvre. Sérieusement? Faudrait qu'il envisage d'entamer une conversation avec lui-même pour voir à quel point il était imblairable le gars!

"Quoi…?! Eh! Je… Je me fiche que tu parles de moi comme ça… Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur moi, je m'en ficherai! Mais jamais, tu entends?! Jamais je ne te laisserai indemne après avoir entendu une crasse sur mon frère!

-Ça va…

-Il a déjà reçu beaucoup d'insultes et de coups dans sa vie, alors fout-lui la paix!

-Ah ouais? Et par qui?

-Bah! Par toi!"

Mathilde s'arrêta soudainement de froncer les sourcils. Sa bouche resta ouverte quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne la ferme. Tous ses souvenirs à propos de lui était revenus, comme si des photos anciennement déchirées se faisaient recoller. Lorsqu'elle le regardait, elle se souvenait de chaque moment qu'elle avait passé avec lui, et tout devenait plus clair à propos de lui désormais. Elle le cernait bien, et elle se rendait compte que Ryouta n'avait pas la même vision de lui qu'elle elle avait. Elle sourit, posant sa main sur son front. Tout s'était éclaircit, mais… Que pour lui! Et elle sentait que ça grouillait encore de vide noir dans sa tête.

"Aomine.

-Hein?

-Non, rien. Laisse tomber, va. Va te doucher plutôt, et achète des chaussures plus larges pour supporter tes chevilles qui gonflent." (punchline de ouf!)

Mathilde sourit, puis partit après avoir lancé un "tchuss". La chèvre resta sans bouger la bouche ouverte sans rien avoir compris pendant quelques instants, puis sourit avant de repartir vers les vestiaires.

Elle retourna à l'entrée du gymnase, là où elle attendit son frère. Ce fut une fille, aux cheveux roses, qui s'avança vers elle. C'était la fille qu'il y avait eu sur le banc de touche de Tôô, mais c'était… Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"Mathilde! Tu as tellement changé!

-… Ou-Oui! Et… Toi aussi!

-Ah oui, tu trouves? C'est la longueur des cheveux, c'est ça…?

-Euh… Oui! Aha aha… (rire forcé)"

Elle n'en était pas sûr, mais elle pensait sincérement que c'était elle, Momoi.

"Toi aussi tes cheveux ont poussés! Les boucles sont belles, aussi!

-Mes cheveux? Tu parles! C'est affreux. Je les trouvent vraiment laids…

-Ah! Tu n'apprendras jamais, hein?

-Quoi?"

La fille s'approcha, puis donna une pichenette sur le front de Mathilde. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis sourit, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Même aujourd'hui je dois te dire d'arrêter de te rabaisser?

-… H-Hein…?

-Bon, allez, je dois y aller! À plus tard! J'espère qu'on se reverra!

-Ah! Euh… Oui! … Momoi, attend!"

L'interpellée se retourna, l'air interrogateur. Mathilde sourit, se frottant le front. Tout semblait tellement plus clair lorsqu'elle la regardait.

"… Merci.

-Haha! De rien!"

Momoi sourit, puis s'éloigna dans le gymnase. Ryouta sortit, restant quelques instants devant la porte d'entrée.

"J'ai vu Momocchi passer…! Alors?!

-Oui, je me souviens d'elle. Et d'Aomine.

-Ah, c'est génial! J'espère qu'on pourra un jour manger avec eux! On pourra parler, et… Parler! Ce sera génial!"

Mathilde sourit à son frère, avant de remarquer qu'il cachait un quelqu'un qui était derrière son dos et qui essayait de sortir. Ce quelqu'un poussa le Ryouta, pour sortir en regardant le sol, avec un seul écouteurs de mis. Il avait les mains dans les poches, puis soudainement son regard se détourna vers les deux Kise. Et ce quelqu'un c'était rien d'autre que le grand timide du groupe, j'ai nommé Kasamatsu Yukio la pomme de pin.

"Vous parlez de l'autre, là? Aomine?

-Oui, senpai! Il est tellement classe, non?

-Moi je dis… Si t'es capable d'apprécier autant un ennemi que ça… C'est que t'es capable de ravaler ton vomi, mec.

-AH-AH je rigole vraiment beaucoup senpai."

Mathilde essaya de se retenir, en voyant son frère faire plus ou moins la gueule, mais elle ne pouvait pas… C'était juste tellement drôle! Tellement drôle qu'elle en explosa de rire, littéralement.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent bizarrement, Ryouta ayant assez l'habitude. Kasamatsu finit par sourire plus ou moins, puis il commença à partir en direction de chez lui. Il fut vite rejoins par le frère et la soeur, heureux comme tout.

"Pourquoi vous me lâchez pas?

-Parce qu'on t'aime bien senpai~!

-Rectification: parce que RYOUTA t'aime, Kasamatsu.

-Super ma vie est avancée avec cette nouvelle."

Malgré le rire de Mathilde, pomme de pin ne put s'empêcher de baisser légèrement la tête, regardant le sol. Il avait l'air de penser… De beaucoup penser. Ça avait l'air sérieux pour lui, en tout cas.

Ils arrivèrent à la rue où ils durent se séparer, et ce fut juste avec un "à demain" la main levée qu'il quitta les deux Kise. Ces deux derniers se regardèrent assez étonnés, puis se dirent qu'il était sûrement pressé.

Ils rentrèrent alors à leur tour, où ils mangèrent, en regardant la dernière chanson de Kagamine Rin puis la nouvelle des Bangtan Boys. Ils regardèrent ensuite un film, puis se couchèrent.

La suite de l'année ne fut pas très palpitante, malgré quelques petits festivals du lycée sympathiques. Mathilde était surtout concentrée sur la winter cup qui arrivait rapidement.

Et autre chose, mais il ne faut pas le dire car elle déteste en parler: ELLE A ETE DANS LA MEME PIECE QUE KASAMATSU, SEULE, PENDANT DIX MINUTES! Bon, elle avait déjà été seule avec lui, une fois, dans la rue… MAIS LA C'ETAIT CHEZ ELLE! SUR UN CANAPE!

Ryouta l'avait invité, mais il avait oublié d'acheter à manger. Alors elle a dû rester dans le salon assise à côté de lui pendant dix minutes. C'était tellement long qu'elle était allée jusqu'à se demander si Ryouta ne faisait pas exprès de prendre son temps. Finalement au bout de sept minutes, ils arrivèrent à plus ou moins se parler. Enfin, c'était plus une discussion de personnes âgées. Ils se demandaient comment ça allait les cours en ce moment… Tout ça quoi. Mathilde aurait voulu s'enterrer plusieurs fois tellement elle se sentait mal à l'aise, et Kasamatsu aurait voulu s'enterrer autant de fois, tellement il s'en voulait de ne pas trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à dire.

Mais elle oublia vite tout ça, surtout lorsque Ryouta coupa la parole à Kasamatsu en entrant comme une furie dans la maison. Mais lui, il n'oublia jamais ce moment. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait aimé dire!

Bref, l'hiver arriva vite. Et la winter cup encore plus! Si elle se souvenait bien, ils allaient rencontrer une équipe dont elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'existence, juste après le match de Yosen et Seirin! Et il y a qui à Yosen, selon Ryouta? Apparemment il y aurait Murasakibara! Et elle voulait le voir, son petit sushi. Vu son surnom, et sa façon d'écrire, il avait l'air tellement mignon!

Bon, son frère lui avait bien dit que c'était un monstre géant sur le parquet, mais on peut être grand et mignon, non…?

"Comment s'appelle l'équipe contre qui on va jouer, déjà?

-Fukuda Sogo.

-C'est un bon nom de merde ça dis-moi!

-Ouais."

Kasamatsu s'éloigna, partant vers Moriyama. Mathilde le regarda un instant, espérant qu'il était simplement très concentré sur leur prochain match, puis partit vers son frère. Elle discuta tranquillement avec lui, puis ils arrivèrent tous au gymnase. Ils s'installèrent en hauteur dans les gradins, Mathilde se retrouvant de manière entièrement hasardeuse aux côtés de Kasamatsu.

De là où elle était, elle put voir l'équipe de Seirin rentrer sur le parquet, puis celle de Yosen. Elle avait suffisamment d'informations pour comprendre que le grand là, c'était Murasakibara. Il était grand, on aurait dit un monstre, et il avait les cheveux colorés de manière chelou tout comme tous les autres membres de la génération miracle, mis-à-part son frère.

Le match avait été très intéressant à regarder, la mi-temps un peu moins, mais ça ne lui avait rien remémorer à propos de ce Murasakibara. Est-ce qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'elle le revoit en personne, comme elle l'avait fait avec Aomine?

Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment pour s'intéresser à ça. C'était surtout leur match qui commençait! Kise était sorti quelques instants, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il avait fait là-bas… Mais il lui avait dit que tout allait bien, alors elle n'allait pas s'inquiéter.

Et encore une fois, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait impressionner celui-là! Elle en était fière, de son frère, et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle remettrait les idées en place à n'importe qui critiquant sa façon de jouer. La copie parfaite, c'était juste… Parfait, en fait.

Par contre en face, c'était vraiment pas fairplay. Enfin, pour les autres elle ne savait pas, mais il y avait un membres à qui il fallait vraiment faire comprendre le basket. Il avait fait mal à son frère, et ça il allait le regretter… Enfin pas maintenant. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de se mettre en colère contre un mec comme ça.

Mais bon, voyons le bon côté de tout ça: une victoire. Et celle-ci, c'était une victoire qui était bien méritée, et qui destressait beaucoup. Nan mais imaginer perdre contre ce mec, là? Il se la croirait trop, ce serait insupportable.

C'est alors qu'elle sortit prendre un peu l'air, histoire d'attendre son frère. Elle attendait devant le gymnase, regardant Seirin quitter la salle, puis Yosen.

"Ah! Eh attend, Sushi!"

Le grand aux cheveux violet se retourna, souriant en voyant Mathilde. Elle sourit à son tour, se disant qu'elle avait bien reconnu la bonne personne.

"Comment ça va?

-Bien et toi?

-Très bien, mais… Tu es sûr que c'est bon pour toi de manger toutes ces friandises? Tu vas chez le dentiste au moins deux fois par ans, hein?

-J'aime pas les dentistes. Mais tu sais que je mange tout-le-temps, sinon je stresse.

-Ah oui… C'est vrai."

Mathilde sourit, puis soudainement la pluie se mit légèrement à tomber.

"Tiens, il pleut."

Mathilde détourna rapidement son regarda vers Murasakibara, observant ce dernier. Son sourire grandit, dénonçant son apaisement et sa joie. Ça s'éclaircissait encore plus, elle sentait que ses souvenirs revenaient tous un par un. Se souvenir de lui à cause de ça… C'était drôle, malgré le fait que ça fasse forcément un choc.

Un plus gros, très important était revenu. C'était un au revoir, une histoire de pique-nique… C'était encore un peu flou.

"Heureusement que la pluie est tombée…

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que j'adore la pluie, Sushi!"

Mathilde sourit, puis le géant fit un derp étonnée avant de sourire à son tour.

"Bon, je vais y aller. À plus tard Mathilde.

-À plus tard!"

Murasakibara s'éloigna, rejoignant son équipe. Quelques instants plus tard, l'équipe Kaijo sortit du gymnase.

"Ce soir, c'est Kasamatsu qui paye!

-C'est ça, et rêve toujours hein. Ce sera Kise et puis c'est tout.

-Pourquoi moi?!"

Mathilde rit, puis les suivit.

Arrivés au restaurant, ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, Kasamatsu s'étant arrangé pour être celui en bout.

"Donc… Notre prochain gros match sera celui contre Seirin.

-J'espère être guéri!

-T'as intérêt où j'te pète la deuxième cheville.

-Je le serai, je le serai!"

Mathilde sourit, pensant tout-de-même que ces deux-là ne changeront jamais. Enfin… Si! Kasamatsu avait eu l'air de changer pendant un moment, et elle lui avait même dit! Mais bizarrement, peu de temps après ça, il était redevenu "normal". Il n'avait plus ces conversations sympathiques qu'il avait avec Mathilde, et il ne lui envoyait plus de message depuis. Il n'avait plus ce côté sentimental, et ça l'inquiétait. TOUT L'INQUIÈTE ABSOLUMENT TOUT!

Enfin, c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait eu le blues… Tout simplement, et que maintenant il avait retrouver sa joie de vivre. Peut-être.

Ils mangèrent bien, rentrèrent dans un "salut" classique plus ou moins à l'unisson, puis se couchèrent comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Les jours passèrent, et vraiment Mathilde commençait à se demander si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Quand même: Kasamatsu recommençait à lui parler comme au début d'année! Il avait un problème lunatique sur longue durée ce mec! C'était… Bizarrement énervant. C'est comme si c'était plus qu'une simple pote pour lui, et… M'enfin à quoi elle pense? Evidemment qu'ils sont juste potes! Ou amis! Mais pas plus, vraiment pas plus, SÛREMENT PAS PLUS!

Bref, qu'importe aujourd'hui, car elle allait revoir son petit Kuroko et son frère jouer au basket. Le pauvre en passant, il était toujours plus ou moins blessé… Si elle croisait ce mec de Fukuda Sogo, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle… Qu'elle partirait en courant!

"Kise, reste sur le banc les deux premières mi-temps.

-Quoi?!

-Ne t'y impose pas, c'est comme ça."

Ryouta se rassit sur le banc, plus ou moins mécontent de ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre. Mathilde lui massa le dos, croisant le regard de Kuroko, lui souriant. Il rendit le sourire, continuant à écouter sa coach.

Le match se passa très serré, et… Et bien c'est une défaite.

QUI A CHIALÉ? SURTOUT PAS RYOUTA SURTOUT PAS MATHILDE! LES KISE SONT INSENSIBLES À CE GENRE DE CHOSE! (ok ils ont pas tenus.)

Une défaite, oui, mais pas vraiment amère. Une défaite fairplay. Et ce n'est pas si affreux. Alors oui, ça fait perdre la winter cup, mais… Mais si c'est pour laisser la chance à Seirin, "ça vaut la peine".

Mathilde attendit alors dehors, comme à chaque match, puis finit par tomber sur Kuroko sortant avec son énorme fauve de compagnie.

"Tiens Kuroko! Ça va?

-Oui et toi?

-Ça va. Tu es encore avec Kagami?

-Je le suis partout, je suis son ombre. Il ne le sait pas, mais parfois je suis chez lui."

Ok, ça c'était un peu glauque.

"D'accord… Vous allez où comme ça, sans votre équipe?

-Au maji burger. Il prend toujours trois tonnes d'hamburger, et moi juste une boisson, et pourtant c'est moi qui paye ce soir. Je trouve ça injuste.

-Encore un milkshake à la vanille, je suppose?

-Comment tu sais?

-Arrête! Je sais que tu adores ça, tu prenais que ça au… Au collège…"

Mathilde perdit son sourire quelques instants, fixant Kuroko. Ce dernier sourit pour éviter le malaise, puis elle rendit le sourire, sous forme d'un très très grand sourire. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant si fort qu'elle entendit son dos craquer.

"Mais c'est que tu m'as manqué, toi! Mais c'est que tu m'as manqué!

-Euh… Oui… D'accord… Je peux retoucher le sol, s'il-te-plaît…?"

Mathilde reposa Kuroko sur le sol, lui frottant vivement la tête. Elle le sentait, au fond d'elle, que tout devenait plus clair. Le souvenir du pique nique était encore plus large, montrant un examen oral et son frère accompagné d'Aomine. Il y avait aussi des larmes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir en face de qui elle les versait. Ça aussi, elle le sentait au fond d'elle: il manquait une personne. Il manquait encore une personne à ses souvenirs, et tant qu'elle ne se souvenait pas, le pique nique ne sera pas complet. C'était sûrement lui, Sei. Rien que son prénom réchauffait son coeur, comme si elle avait passé une grande partie de sa vie déjà avec lui.

"Bon, on va y aller. On se voit plus tard!

-Oui! Et tu as intérêt à gagner la winter cup, toi et ton équipe!

-Compte sur nous!"

Kuroko sourit, puis s'éloigna.

Peu de temps après, l'équipe Kaijo sortit au grand complet. Ça papotait dans tous les sens, certains parlant des examens arrivant, d'autres parlant de la défaite, et d'autre parlant de leur lieu de vacance.

Comme convenu plus tôt dans l'année, pas de victoire, pas de restaurant. Ils rentrèrent tous donc directement chez eux, dans leur légendaire "salut".

Mathilde elle était restée quelques instants dehors. Elle était allée s'asseoir sur un rocher enneigé, duquel elle pouvait distinctement voir la pleine lune, et les étoiles. Si elle en croyait son frère, c'était aujourd'hui la vraie date de la mort de ses parents.

Elle resta un bout de temps à observer, le vent face à elle, pouvant ressentir un vrai calme grandir en elle. Des larmes coulèrent, également, des larmes d'apaisement, de douce nostalgie.

Soudainement, une branche craqua derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement, regardant qui venait, avant de reconnaître quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment aimer voir à cet instant. Elle essuya vite ses yeux, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention et les questions.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici…?

-Et toi?

-Je… J'ai marché sans but, et je suis tombée ici. C'est le jour de la mort de mes parents aujourd'hui."

Elle aurait aimé ne pas lui dire ça, mais c'était sorti seul, comme aurait glissé un savon de sa main.

"… Oh.

-Et toi alors?

-… J'aime bien venir ici à chaque fois que l'on perd un match.

-C'est tout?

-C'est beaucoup pour moi."

Mathilde sourit, faisant signe à Kasamatsu de venir s'asseoir. La petite pomme de pin accepta, puis s'assit sur le second rocher. Un silence apaisant s'installa, avant d'être couper par un soupir de courage.

"Dis, Kasamatsu.

-Hm…?

-… J'ai une question.

-Vas-y.

-… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores en ce moment?

-…"

La réponse ne vint pas tout-de-suite, laissant le temps au plus âgé des deux de prendre une grande respiration. Il joua avec ses doigts, puis son regard se déposa finalement sur Mathilde. Il put apercevoir le collier brillant au clair de lune, le faisant rougir.

"Je ne t'ignore pas.

-… Peut-être, mais tu as changé.

-… C-C'est pas toi qui voulait que je redevienne comme avant…?

-Non… Non. Je t'avais juste fait la remarque que tu avais changé, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas que tu changes. Par contre, là, oui je veux que tu redeviennes comme avant.

-… Tu veux vraiment tout savoir?

-Ouais. J'écoute."

Kasamatsu recommença à se tortiller les doigts, dénonçant le fait qu'il devenait nerveux. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol recouvert de neige, là où des traces de pas résidaient. Il soupira en tremblotant, cachant sa bouche dans son col.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te le dire.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as posé la question? Vas-y, je me moquerai pas.

-C'est pas ça… J'ai pas peur de ta moquerie. Mais… Disons que je déteste devoir montrer mes sentiments, ou… Avoir honte pour quoi que ce soit.

-Tu sais, on est seuls ici. Et c'est pas tous les jours que j'aurais autant de facilités pour te parler, alors vas-y, tu risques rien. Je t'écoute, par contre j'ai pas la soirée.

-…"

Pomme de pin s'arrêta soudainement de jouer avec ses doigts, pour repositionner son bonnet, sentant le vent glacé sur ses oreilles. Il attrapa ensuite ses deux chevilles avec ses mains, puis souffla dans son col pour réchauffer le bout de nez rouge. Ses joues se remplirent au fur et à mesure du même rouge.

"Comment font-ils tous pour avoir autant de courage…

-Quoi?

-RIEN!

-ALORS ACCOUCHE!

-… Ok. Voilà… Tout ça, c'était justement lorsque… Tu m'as fais le reproche d'être différent, d'avoir changé. J'ai repensé à tous ce que je t'avais dit, durant les deux mois précédents, et… Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose, en fait. Et comme je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ce quelque chose, j'ai fait comme si je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien.

-… Et quand tu penses à maintenant, tu penses toujours à ce "quelque chose" même si tu fais semblant?

-… Oui.

-Et c'est quoi alors, ce "quelque chose"?

-Quelque chose! Que je peux pas dire.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que ça va pas te plaire.

-MAIS BORDEL ON S'EN TAPE! Je veux dire… Moi je t'aimais bien, là pendant les deux mois où tu étais bizarre. C'était… Bizarre, oui… Mais je m'y étais habituée! Je te préférait comme ça, plutôt que d'être coincé de cul! Alors si t'es vraiment un homme, regarde-moi en face et dis-moi ce que c'est, ton quelque chose!

-… Tu te moqueras pas?

-BIEN SUR QUE NON, J'AI L'AIR D'AVOIR ENVIE DE RIRE?"

Kasamatsu rougit, puis sourit, regardant Mathilde. Il se tourna face à elle, puis se rendit finalement compte que c'était plus compliqué à dire que ce qu'il pensait. Il avala sa salive, se sentant lui-même trembloter, et sentant son coeur battre. Son regard était plongé dans celui de son interlocutrice, qui lui souriait.

"En fait… Je…"

Mathilde chercha, mais bizarrement ne sentit aucune impatience monter en elle. Elle avait l'impression de profiter d'un moment unique, comme si elle s'attendait à tout ce qui allait arriver.

"Je… t-t'…"

Puis, soudainement, elle aussi elle se mit à rougir, remarquant que Kasamatsu venait de prendre ses mains. Elle était surprise, mais aussi bizarrement touchée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle dans cet état? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle aurait tout donné pour savoir.

"Je… t'ai-meuh… Je t'aime, Mathilde…"

Alors, aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le vent ne soufflait plus, les voitures ne roulaient plus, et le temps ne bougeait plus. Elle sentait simplement ses propres battements, ce qui la mettait dans une sorte de léthargie dont elle ne pouvait comprendre les raisons.

Elle se sentit encore plus compresser lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Kasamatsu se lever vers elle. Elle avait noté chaque détail, comme si le temps passait au ralenti. Il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure, puis son regard avait tourné, avant de revenir sur elle. Puis calmement, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes, comme si elle avait donné son accord rien qu'en le regardant. Elle sentait leurs quatre mains trembler, puis s'arrêter brusquement lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils se séparèrent ensuite tranquillement, toujours dans une admiration mutuelle. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, mais juste le fait de ne pas le repousser suffisait pour lui avouer un "moi aussi".

Leurs mains se lâchèrent, puis le plus âgé des deux se leva tranquillement, embrassant le front de la fille qu'il aimait, chuchotant un "bonne nuit", avant de s'en aller.

Lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, Mathilde put reprendre ses esprits.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer? Pourquoi c'était si lent? Pourquoi c'était si agréable? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se rend compte que maintenant de ça!?

Mais elle fut vite sortit de ces interrogations par son portable vibrant. Elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, observant l'écran.

 _De: Kasamatsu_

 _-1809/2016 19h26_

 _Je suis content que mon collier t'aille bien._

 _Bisous_


	5. Sei, Yukio, et la Winter Cup

**_Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais c'est en relisant ma propre fic pour me faire plaisir que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais même pas publié la fin!  
Et moi qui déteste quand les gens ne postent pas pendant longtemps, j'avais complètement oublié que je n'avais pas posté la fin, excuuuusez moi  
En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir attendu jusque là, bisouuus!_**

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour. Pas N'IMPORTE QUEL jour. C'était le jour qui regroupait trois choses importantes.

La première: Seirin vs Rakuzan, finale de la winter cup!

La seconde: Elle allait revoir Sei!

La troisième: L'anniversaire de Yukio… DE KASAMATSU! Oui, vous vous trompez. Elle ne l'appelle pas du tout par son prénom désormais, bien sur que non qui ferait ça… QUI FERAIT CA?

Il fallait donc qu'elle se concentre pour reconnaître et se souvenir de Sei, tout en offrant son cadeau pour Kasamatsu sans se faire griller par son frère à propos de leur relation… HMMMM ok ça va être chaud. Mais ça va le faire.

Là, il était midi, et elle attendait devant le restaurant habituel. Elle était sensée y manger avec lui, et elle avait réussi à faire croire Ryouta qu'elle allait chez Momoi! En espérant qu'il ne l'appelle pas alors qu'elle n'est pas avec elle…

Mais bon, oublions son frère, car Kasamatsu venait d'arriver. Il se sourirent, puis rentrèrent et commandèrent.

"Alors, qui va gagner à ton avis?

-Seirin, c'est évident. Kuroko m'a affirmé qu'ils allaient gagner, je lui fais confiance. Et toi?

-Seirin, je pense aussi. Kagami Taiga. Ce sont les deux seuls mots qu'il faut retenir.

-Oui, c'est ça."

Les deux mangèrent en silence, puis commandèrent leurs desserts.

"Tiens! En attendant le dessert… Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire!

-Quoi? Fallait pas…

-Fais pas le modeste, ça se voit que tu mens.

-Ok tu m'as cramé."

Mathilde sourit, observant Kasamatsu ouvrir la boîte, puis halluciner en voyant la chose couchée à l'intérieur.

"Bon, c'est vraiment pas original, mais…

-MAIS T'AS VU LE PRIX DE CE TRUC?

-Ouais et alors?

-Ah non je refuse tout de suite.

-TU ACCEPTES ET TU LA PORTES!

-Ok."

Kasamatsu rougit, gêné de devoir accepter un cadeau d'une si grande valeur, puis enfila la montre autour de son poignet. Il fut également agréablement surpris de voir un bandeau de sport pour poignet résider également au fond de la boîte. Ce n'était pas un tout noir, il avait quelques motifs blancs dessus, et le mot "basket".

"Comme ça, quand tu enlèves la montre pour jouer, tu mets ça à la place.

-… Merci beaucoup. Je les mettrais, promis.

-T'as intérêt mon gars.

-En tout cas je vois que tu n'as pas mis mon collier aujourd'hui…

-BIEN SUR QUE SI IL EST JUSTE DANS MON SAC!

-Ah ouais?

-… Bon ok… J'ai oublié… Je me suis levée en retard ce matin, j'avais plus vraiment beaucoup de temps pour me préparer. Désolée.

-T'inquiète pas, va."

Kasamatsu sourit, puis rangea le bandeau de sport dans sa poche de manteau. Le dessert arriva, qu'ils mangèrent dans un grand silence, avant de payer, puis de partir vers le gymnase. Ils rejoignirent le reste de Kaijo devant l'entrée, là où les paris commençaient.

"Eh Hayakawa, 20 000 yens que c'est Rakuzan vainqueur.

-TU DELIRES MEC C'EST EVIDENT SEIRIN VA TOUT NIQUER OK MORIYAMA SI TU VEUX J'TE PARIE 20 000 YENS TU VAS RIEN COMPRENDRE MON GARS!"

L'équipe rentra, le gymnase s'ouvrant aux spectateurs. Mathilde commença à les suivre, mais s'arrêta vite en voyant qu'elle avait oublié son sac au restaurant. Elle les rassura en disant qu'elle reviendrait vite, puis ressortit du gymnase, tombant sur un homme au sens de l'esthétique du cuir chevelu improbable.

"Mathilde! Quel plaisir…!

-…

-Et bien tu ne me reconnais pas? Tu devrais."

Mathilde fit travailler sa mémoire, mais rien ne vint. Elle pensa peut-être que c'était Akashi, mais était quand même douteuse… Bon aller, il avait les cheveux rose-rouge, ça devrait le faire.

"… Sei?

-Comment tu peux me confondre avec lui?

-A-Ah, excuse-moi…

-Tu as toujours su que moi c'était Akashi.

-Euh… J'dois y aller."

C'est pas qu'il était chelou, mais il était CHELOU ce mec! Il fallait qu'elle aille vite récupérer son sac, en plus de ça… Et lui il l'en empêchait! Même en sachant que c'était Akashi, il ne lui disait toujours rien en plus. Mais vraiment rien.

"Attends, on vient à peine de se revoir! Ce serait dommage.

-On pourrait se revoir après ton match…? J'ai oublié mon sac au restaurant, alors… Oui, ce serait dommage de le laisser là-bas, oui…

-Je vois… Reviens vite pour voir ma victoire.

-Oui… J'y serai…"

Mathilde le dépassa, commençant ses pas rapides vers la rue plus basse.

"C'est si dommage que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi…"

OK CE MEC EST UN TARE IL FAUT COURIR VITE TRÈS TRÈS VITE AU LOIN SANS REFLECHIR SI IL NOUS SUIT OU PAS! Non mais sérieusement! Elle n'aurait jamais eu d'amis comme ça dans son enfance! Et même lorsqu'elle imaginait son visage à la place du manquant dans son souvenir du pique-nique, ça ne collait pas du tout! Pourtant c'était bien Akashi! Il l'avait dit! Ou alors serait-ce son jumeau maléfique sorti de prison il y a six mois?!

Mathilde aime bien divaguer lorsqu'elle réfléchit trop. Mais comme elle veut s'en débarrasser vite, elle trouve toujours une conclusion qui l'arrange bien. Voici pourquoi, désormais, nous parlerons d'Akashi avec les termes "le jumeau taré d'Akashi".

Elle récupéra vite son sac, remontant vers le gymnase, priant pour que le jumeau taré d'Akashi ne soit plus là. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était bel et bien plus là, puis retourna aux côtés de son équipe dans les gradins.

Une fois le match commençait, on cria plus que tout d'un côté pour Seirin, de l'autre pour Rakuzan.

Alors oui, l'équipe Seirin paraissait banale, et l'équipe Rakuzan semblait plus ou moins badass mais les joueurs de Seirin s'en sortirent vraiment bien! Par contre, elle se posa de sérieuses questions sur le niveau de tarétude du frère jumeau taré d'Akashi lorsqu'elle le vit marquer un but contre son propre camp. C'était épique.

Il y eut des entrées en zone, des tours plus incroyables les uns que les autres, des renversements, des espoirs, tout ça… Mais le pire, c'est lorsque le jeu de Rakuzan changea subitement. Ils étaient plus solidaires, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel? Elle n'avait pas bien vu ce qu'il s'étaient passé sur le banc de touche, mais le jumeau taré d'Akashi semblait avoir changé de façon de jouer, lui aussi.

Et puis, grand final ; la zone de la zone. Seirin époustoufla les spectateurs avec leur joueur Kagami Taiga, et tous ces efforts au début inutiles payèrent à la fin du timer : LA VICTOIRE EST POUR SEIRIN.

"QUOI?

-ET OUAIS MORIYAMA MAINTENANT FILE MOI MES 20 000 YENS TOUT DE SUITE ALLEZ GROUILLE SINON J'TE DEFONCE!

-PUTAIN Y'A ARNAQUE!"

Après le match, Mathilde partit rejoindre Kuroko à l'extérieur, le prenant dans ses bras en tournant avec lui avant de le jeter sur Kagami. Elle rit en voyant ce dernier galérer à le rattraper, puis perdit son sourire en voyant le jumeau taré d'Akashi arriver.

Sauf que ce n'était pas son frère jumeau taré, c'était lui, vraiment lui! Rien qu'à le voir elle… Elle reconnaissait que c'était lui! Son visage collait parfaitement au souvenir de son pique-nique, comme une pièce de puzzle manquante, puis ce souvenir lui revint intégralement, sans louper aucun détail. Tout s'était éclaircit au fond d'elle, plus rien n'était brouillé.

"Sei…

-Ça faisait longtemps, Mathilde."

Elle se jeta sur lui en larmes, le serrant fort. Il sourit, puis lui frotta la tête. Elle discuta quelques instants avec lui, avant de devoir le laisser partir. Elle rejoignit alors Momoi avec qui elle avait promis d'organiser un pique-nique, puis y invita chaque amis, chaque membres de l'ancien quinquet des Teiko, sans oublier Kuroko. Et, évidemment, chacun vint passer une excellente fin de journée. (Même Aomine)

Après ça, tous durent partirent, n'ayant plus peur de se dire au revoir.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre, il n'y avait plus qu'à rester infiniment ensemble désormais, et tout ira bien.

Kise sourit, voyant sa sœur faire de même en regardant au loin.

"Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

-Je me disais que... Parfois certaines choses semblent exister, mais ne sont pas réelles. Pourtant certaines choses semblent être absentes, mais sont belles et bien là."


	6. Epilogue

"Alors tu pars dans la même université que Moriyama, c'est ça?

-Ouais…

-Affreux.

-Ouais…

-C'est dégueulasse que tu doives partir cette année! Redouble, allez redouble!

-C'est trop tard, désolé… C'est comme ça. Justement, ne plus se voir tous les jours va te donner encore plus l'envie de me voir. Tu comprends.

-Ouais pas sûre. Tu m'écriras, hein?

-Tous les jours.

-Tu le promets?

-Je te le promets, évidemment. On se verra pendant les week-end aussi.

-D'accord. Tu pars quand?

-Dans une semaine. Si tu veux, on peut toujours aller au cinéma, au restaurant… Faire un bonhomme de neige.

-Ce que tu veux, tant que ça ne t'ennuies pas!

-Rien ne m'ennuies quand je suis avec toi! C'est simple, parce que je t'aime.

-… Je t'aime aussi, Yukio."

Les deux amoureux, assis sur le rocher en face du ciel étoilé, sous la neige tombante, s'embrassèrent d'un amour réel, qui durera éternellement, tant que la neige tombera.

Est-ce qu'un baiser suffit pour cadeau d'au revoir pour deux mois? S'il est rempli d'amour et de bonne choses à dire, oui.

"À dans deux mois.

-Amuses-toi bien.

-Toi aussi."

Les deux amoureux se sourirent, puis se quittèrent. La plus jeune rejoignit son frère, en train de préparer ses valises.

"Prépare tes valises, j'ai les billets!

-Pourquoi?

-Pour New York! Embarquement demain!

-… Ryouta tu es vraiment le meilleur.

-Je t'avais dit que tout finirait bien."

L'amour fraternel aussi réchauffe le cœur. L'amitié également. Et même si l'amour paternel et maternel n'existe plus, elle était déjà bien assez entourée pour être heureuse.

Et tout ça, ils espèrent tous que ça durera le plus longtemps possible.

~FIN~

 _(PS: Kise a découvert la relation lorsque pendant leur vacances il est tombé sur son portable lorsque Kasamatsu lui a envoyé un smiley coeur. C'est con, mais c'est comme ça, et c'est très bien comme ça.)_


End file.
